I Thought he was Perfect
by Cherry Blossom Klutz
Summary: Sakura thought her husband was perfect. But things changed once she had his child. Turns out he was a serial killer. She sends him to jail and he vows to get revenge. When he escapes, what if Syaoran is the one who tries to help her? SS
1. The Pefect Husband

I Thought He Was Perfect… 

**A/N Well this is my new story. I didn't like my old story so I got rid of it. I might bring it back when I can think of a few things to make it better. But I think I'm going to like writing this one. I got the idea for it from watching a few things on A & E with my dad. Of course I put in my own thoughts. Anyway you've got to remember, it will Syaoran and Sakura in the end. But I'm not sure which chapter they are going to meet in yet. And for those who read my story Dirty Dancing, I'm think of an epilogue as we speak. Well anyway on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does.**

**Chapter 1: Perfect Husband**

**A woman with auburn hair and emerald eyes played with a child around the age of four in the park. The child had raven black hair and emerald eyes. It was pretty obvious when you looked at them that they were mother and daughter. The mother was pushing her daughter on the swing smiling at how happy she was.**

"**Higher Mommy! Higher!" the girl would yell, as her mother would push her. "I want to touch the sky!"**

"**I'm pushing Sumi, I'm pushing," the mother laughed. Sumi was the short form of her daughter's name. Her full name was Summiko. Her name was Sakura Kinomoto Tzu. She was married to, in her opinion, the most wonderful man in the world. Koji Tzu. He was a police officer on the town force. They lived in the small town of Tomoeda, Japan.**

**After awhile, Sumi finally decided she wanted to get off the swing. "Can we go home mommy? I'm hungry." The little girl told her mother.**

"**Sure, come on. We'll head home," Sakura said as she brought the swing to a stop. **

**Sumi smiled and hoped off the swing taking her mother's hand. The mother and daughter headed home. They didn't live far from the park. That was why they went there often. After a few minutes they were home.**

**It was an average sized house. Two stories, with a nice front yard, Sakura loved to garden. They walked up the front steps and went inside. Once inside, Sakura started to fix Sumi her lunch. She wasn't exactly the best cook, so the best she could do was make a simple sandwich. It wasn't that she was a bad cook, it was that when she was little, her mom told her that the elements on the stove were the devils hands and if she were to ever touch them, something bad would happen. Now she may have been a little girl then, and now she was a grown woman, but she was still afraid of the stove and only used it for emergencies. Her husband often made fun of her about her childish fear, but to her it was an advantage. It meant he had to do most of the cooking because she was too afraid. **

**Sumi sat down and ate her lunch. While she ate at the kitchen table, Sakura went into the living room to turn on the TV. She wanted to see what was going on, so she switched to the news. She sat down on the couch and watched the mechanical box. **

"**And live breaking news shows that another woman has been found dead," the reporter spoke. "Twenty-year-old Aiko Masumoto was found in a shallow grave in the woods, found by a trapper that was in the area. Miss. Masumoto was not reported missing because no one actually noticed she was gone. Turns out she was a runaway who got stuck in the town of Tomoeda, Japan and got caught up in the life of prostitution and drugs. None of the people she had made acquaintances with really cared to notice that she had been missing for the past week. Further updates later."**

"**Wow, another one?" Sakura whispered to herself. Lately there had been women disappearing and being found dead a week later. They had all been found in the woods and all had been prostitutes and drug addicts. Sure, they were pretty much a waste of skin, but that didn't mean the deserved to be killed! She hoped that they stopped that psycho soon, before he went for people other than prostitutes. She shut the TV off and went to check on her daughter. **

**Sumi was still sitting at the kitchen table almost finished her sandwich. "Mommy, can we watch a movie?" she asked once she finished.**

"**Sure, which one?" Sakura asked smiling. Completely forgetting what she just saw on TV.**

"**I want to watch Finding Nemo!" Sumi exclaimed happily.**

**Sakura laughed and nodded her head. By the time the movie was over, Koji would be home.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Damn it!" a man with messy chestnut hair yelled in anger as a new file s placed on his desk. He slammed a fist down in his furry. **

"**Settle down man," another man said calmly. This man had dark hair that looked blue in the right light. He had sapphire blue eyes behind wire-rimmed glasses. "It's not that big of a deal. Know one's going to miss her."**

"**That's not the point Eriol," the man spoke to the man now named as Eriol. "The point is that we still haven't caught this guy! It's been four years!"**

"**Syaoran, he's going to slip up eventually and that's when we'll catch him," Eriol tried to keep his voice calm. He too was frustrated about the situation, but he didn't want his friend and partner to know that he was just as troubled as he was.**

"**Eriol, she was the twentieth victim, sure they may have all been prostitutes, but the point is, someone is taking away peoples lives here. This guy is sick!"**

**Eriol sighed; he knew his friend was right. The psycho they were after was sick. They were PI's after a serial killer. For the past five months they had been after this guy and hadn't even come close to figuring it out. Most people would have called it a cold case by now, but not Eriol Hiirigazawa and Syaoran Li. They started it and planed on finishing it. The thing was, there was no way to tell how the women died. Their bodies were so disfigured and already starting to decompose when they are found, that it's so hard to know what happened. It drove them crazy! The case had been going on for four years, but they had been working on it for only five months because the last people on it had given up aft our months of working on it. Some people just gave up to easily. He shook his, "It's been going on way too long hasn't it?" **

"**Way too long," Syaoran nodded his head in agreement. "I'm just afraid for the day he goes after people other than prostitutes." Syaoran admitted.**

"**We'll catch him before then," Eriol told him confidently.**

"**But there are so many possibilities!" Syaoran exclaimed. "I heard before that one time in a crime like this, it was actually a husband and his wife doing the crimes."**

"**You serious? A husband AND wife?" Eriol asked with wide eyes.**

"**Yeah, the man would pretend to harass the women and the wife would go to them and comfort them. Then she would lead them into dark allies claiming she knew a place that could help calm them down a bit and her husband would come and kill them." He explained.**

"**Why would they follow her into a dark ally?" Eriol asked confused.**

**Syaoran just shrugged, "I guess it's because they were just harassed and thought they had found someone nice who seemed to care."**

'**Some people…" Eriol muttered to himself.**

"**Yeah," Syaoran agreed. "Then there also is another idea…" he trailed off thinking.**

"**And that would be?" Eriol asked curiously.**

"**It could be a married man," he suggested. When he got a look from Eriol, he continued. "Say the man is married and has a child. His wife doesn't put out because she's too busy caring for the child, thus the man gets bored. Needing more excitement he goes for a prostitute, but at the risk of his wife finding out; because even though things aren't the same he still loves her, decides to kill the women instead." **

"**Sounds possible but a little far fetched don't you think?" Eriol asked him.**

**Syaoran nodded his head thinking he was right "Well then there is another theory. It could be a lonely guy who just wants a bit of excitement and gets a thrill out of the whole killing idea. I mean if we were to talk to this guy, he would probably react the same way he would to the thought of having dinner or sleeping to murder!" Syaoran explained. "He might have even had a rough childhood and is just acting out."**

"**But, what if it's not a guy? What if it's a woman?" Eriol asked again.**

"**That's the thing! There are so many possibilities!" Syaoran exclaimed. "It could be a guy, every thing would make sense if it was a guy. But then, some women are pretty sadistic as well. We can't be biased with cases. We have to explore all possibilities, but there are so many to think about it's insane."**

"**We'll figure it out soon, don't worry." Eriol reassured him again.**

"**Yeah, now why don't you go home to your wife?" Syaoran smiled at him.**

"**Yeah, Tomoyo probably is waiting for me."**

**After that Eriol walked out leaving Syaoran alone in the room. He sighed thinking about the case. "You have to mess up sooner or later…" he muttered to himself while looking at the papers.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A man with dark, black hair and hazel eyes stepped out of his car and walked up the front steps of his home. He opened the front door and headed inside. He tossed his keys onto the table and wondered where everyone was. He was home later than usual. He was usually home around 4:00 but today he never got home till around 9. What could he say? Something came up.**

"**Sakura! Where are you?" he called.**

**At hearing his voice, his wife came quietly down the stairs in her housecoat. No doubt she was already in her pajamas. She saw him there and smiled the beautiful smile he loved. "Hey, you're late."**

"**Sorry, I got held up at the station," he apologized. He walked over to her and pulled her closer to him and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. "I've missed you all day."**

"**Same here. I just put Sumi to bed," she told him. "You know Koji, she was a little upset to go to bed without you saying goodnight to her."**

"**I know and I'm sorry, I'll make it up to her tomorrow. I promise," the man now known as Koji, Sakura's husband said sincerely.**

"You better, that should make her happy." Sakura smiled at him. "Well I'm tired. It's been a long day. I can't believe how much energy our daughter has!" she laughed, "I'll see you in bed later."

"**Yeah, I'm just going to have a shower and I'll see you in a few minutes."**

"**Okay, and sweetheart," Sakura started and waited to see if Koji was listening. "What held you up at the station?"**

"**Well…." Koji stiffened. "I… I was…I was, well you know… station stuff. Stuff they do at the station. Station stuff that kept me there for a long time." He stuttered.**

"**Are you lying to me?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously. Why wouldn't he tell her what was going on?**

"**Why would I lie to you? Are you accusing me of lying? Why don't you trust me? We've been married for five years!" Koji rambled on trying to make her forget what she asked.**

"**Okay, okay," Sakura sighed exasperatedly. "Forget I asked anything. And for the record, I do trust you okay?"**

"**Okay," he said in a monotone voice as he watched Sakura roll her eyes and head upstairs to their room.**

"**That was a close one," he whispered when he saw she had entered their room and closed the door. "I hope she doesn't catch on to me."**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sakura lay down on her bed and sighed. She turned the TV in the bedroom on and started flipping through the channels. "Why did he get so offended? I was just asking him a simple question. It's not my fault that his answer didn't make any sense." She grumbled to herself. **

**After awhile she finally decided to watch Family Guy. Hey, she may be twenty-five years old, but she still knew a good show when she watched one. **

**About ten minutes later Koji walked in dressed for bed. He sat down on the bed with her kissing her temple. "Hey," he said softly.**

"**Hey," he said in a monotone voice.**

"**Okay, I'm sorry about downstairs. You were only asking a question."**

"**Apology accepted." She said in the same voice.**

"**Come on Saku, I'm really sorry. I over reacted." He practically begged her to warm up.**

"**And I said I forgave you," you told him her voice a little softer.**

"**Are you telling me the truth? Because your voice doesn't sound like you forgive me."**

"**Yes okay I am. You know I can't hold a grudge." Sakura told him now smiling. **

"**Yeah, I know you can't. So what are you watching." He asked getting comfortable and getting a look at what she had on the TV.**

"**Oh, I'm just watching Family Guy," Sakura told him. Then after a few seconds asked, "Doesn't his chin look like two balls?"**

**Koji looked at Peter Griffin on the TV show and stared at him for a few seconds. Then after awhile of examining him, he finally spoke. "You know, I think you're right. And it's kind of gross."**

**Sakura laughed and nodded her head. **

**Every night she went to sleep thinking her husband was perfect. They had small squabbles every now and then. But they always made up. She loved her husband and nothing could change that. She had the perfect husband….**

**If only she knew how wrong she was…**

**TBC….**

**A/N Well, this is my new story! I hope you guys like this one. I kinda like the plot to this story, I've always had a thing for suspense and mystery stories and now I'm righting my own story to it. I hope you guys like it and remember, to let me know Read and Review! When you read and review I know if I should continue. Well until next time, Ciao!**


	2. Is He Lying to Me?

I Thought he was Perfect

A/N Thanks to all those who reviewed! Some of you thought it was mean to kill prostitutes but you know, lots of people do it. I got the idea about killing prostitutes from a book I read called the Presence, but my story is not based off of it because if it was Sakura would have precognition. Which she doesn't, so anyway here's the second chapter.

Recap of Chapter 1…

**Every night she went to sleep thinking her husband was perfect. They had small squabbles every now and then. But they always made up. She loved her husband and nothing could change that. She had the perfect husband….**

**If only she knew how wrong she was…**

Chapter 2: Is He Lying to Me?

It had been a month since Koji and Sakura's argument when he came that night. Sakura had practically forgotten it happened. But now that she thought about it, he always acted weird when he came home late. Almost like he was hiding something from her.

She sighed, Sumi was at school and Koji was at work. She had finished cleaning up the house and now had nothing to do. She was a nurse who only worked part-time and hadn't been called in. She was working Tuesday and Wednesday and right now it was Monday. She decided to sit down and watch some TV.

After turning to the news she sat back on the couch and listened to what was going on in the world. The news lady showed up and started talking about things that were going on and Sakura listened. Then she got to the part about the dead women being found in the forest.

"No leads so far on the serial killer who has murdered over twenty women, but the police are trying their hardest to try and find any trace of evidence that will lead to anybody."

Sakura changed the channel after that. She decided to watch some of her soaps since there was nothing better to do.

"I hope Koji isn't late again," she muttered to herself under her breath.

Syaoran sighed running a hand through his hair, making it even messier then usual. Eriol had gone out to get them some coffee. He was so frustrated! In the last month another woman was found dead the same way all the others had. This ones name was Momoka Hiroshima. She had the same background as all the others did. They also, like the others, had no way of telling how she died. Just when he was about to scream out in frustration, Eriol came in with coffee.

"Hey," Eriol said as he sat down in his chair placing the coffee in front of them.

"Hey," Syaoran replied in an exhausted tone, even though it was only the middle of the afternoon.

"Find anything new?" Eriol asked. He could tell Syaoran was the one having the rougher time with this then he was. Syaoran took his job really seriously. He had known him his whole life and knew that Syaoran always had to know what was going on and when he didn't he worked non-stop on it until he knew all the answers. That's what made him a great PI. Sure he was good too, but Syaoran always had a way to figure things out fast, but with this case… it seemed that not even Syaoran could figure it out.

"No, there's nothing we can go by. Maybe we should check out the scene of the crime?" Syaoran suggested.

"But we checked already," Eriol pointed out.

"Maybe we missed something," Syaoran said. He the stood up from his seat and grabbed his coffee cup to take with him. "Come on, let's check it out."

"Fine," Eriol sighed as he too, got up from his seat.

They then walked out the door to drive over to the site of where Momoka Hiroshima was found a few nights ago.

"Hey Koji," a man walked into the office where only Koji was at the moment. All others were either in other rooms or out for lunch.

"Hey Tadashi," Koji replied looking up. Tadashi Oruchi was one of the guys he worked with. They had been friends for a while, they had even gone to school together and had been best friends since. They had gone to the same college and that was where he met Sakura. They dated for a while until he finally got the guts to ask her to marry him. Tadashi had even been his best man. Of course he knew that his friend had a bit of a crush on his wife but who wouldn't? If anyone looked at her they would see she was the most beautiful woman around. Most women think that after they get married they don't have to worry about their looks anymore, but Sakura still looked as great as she did in college.

"How's the wife?" he asked him while taking a seat in a chair.

"Sakura? She's fine. Same with Sumiko," he answered nonchalantly.

"Man you don't know how lucky you are. Being married to Sakura Kinomoto. Any guy that knew her back then would kill to be you these past five years," Tadashi said with jealousy. He knew his friend knew he liked his wife, but back when Koji and Sakura were dating she had made it clear she only saw him as friend and was in love with his best friend.

"Even you?" Koji asked smirking. He then grinned and shook his head. "I'm just kidding man. And yeah, I do know how lucky I am. Sakura's the greatest wife a guy could ask for."

"Haha, very funny. You should do stand up comedy," Tadashi muttered sarcastically.

"Anyways, what's up?" Koji asked changing the subject.

"They found another girl in the forest and think she's been there for about a month. They found her on Saturday," Tadashi told him sadly. He hated hearing about people dieing but that was the life he chose when he decided to be a cop. Handling things like these.

"Really? Man how many has it been now?" Koji asked interested.

"Twenty-three I think…" Tadashi answered thoughtfully.

"Wow, I can't believe we haven't caught this guy yet," Koji murmured.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I can't wait till we find that psycho and put his ass in jail."

"Hopefully we do. I mean, what if he turns out like Jack the Ripper? He was never caught and only killed prostitutes. But eventually stopped and no one ever found him."

"Yeah, I remember reading that before. Do you think this guy is a copy cat murderer then?" Tadashi asked when a new idea popped into his head.

"What do you mean a copy cat murderer?" Koji asked making Tadashi frown when he started to explain what he thought.

"Well what if this guy looked up to Jack the Ripper and started to copy him by killing the exact same way as he did?"

"But Jack the Ripper was from way back in like what was it? The seventeenth century? Why would he want to copy someone from way back then?" Koji asked shaking his head in disagreement.

"Who knows who murderers look up to? And it was only a suggestion," Tadashi defended himself.

"Yeah, I guess…" Koji muttered as he drifted off into his own little world.

"Find anything?" Eriol called over to Syaoran.

"Not yet! You?" Syaoran answered.

"Nada!" was Eriol's reply.

"Maybe this was a waste of time," Syaoran sighed. They had been searching for an hour now and they hadn't found anything.

"Hey, you never know. We might not be looking hard enough. Maybe this guy knows a thing our two about the law and knows how to cover his tracks," Eriol suggested.

"Yeah, well he can't know too much if he thinks he can get away with murder," Syaoran answered sarcastically.

"Yeah, well… HEY I think I found something!" Eriol called over to Syaoran.

Syaoran ran over to see what Eriol might have found. When he got there he took a deep breath. "What did you find?"

"Look at this," Eriol pointed out.

Syaoran looked at what Eriol was pointing too. It was a sports watch. It was black and was digital. 'It could have belonged to the killer' Syaoran thought. But of course, they couldn't test it for DNA, they guessed the murder had happened around a month ago and it was covered in dirt and it had rained a lot recently so all the DNA could have been washed off.

"That could be evidence to who the killer is, but it could have been here a while and there would be no trace of whose it could belong too," he muttered.

"Yeah, so that's why we post up a sign saying we found a watch and say to come to our own houses. That way they won't know that it's a trap to come and get their watch so we know whom the killer is. They'll just think that their picking it up but we're really trying to figure out who he is."

"But, why would he come and get this watch? I mean they cost like what? Twenty bucks?" Syaoran asked. He shook his head and continued, "I don't think he'll miss this watch. I mean look, the battery is practically dead."

"Yeah I guess you're right. It is pretty cheap," Eriol sighed.

"Points for thinking though," Syaoran patted him on his back. "So let's get this thing picked up and see if they can still get something off of it."

"Yeah, let's."

They then put on gloves and put the watch in a plastic bag. After that they left the area to return back to the PI building.

It was late and he needed to get home soon. He was standing in the forest and he just ditched his latest victim. She was just like the others. Doing anything to make a quick buck, all the girls really should learn not to go off with different men all the time. You never know what a stranger is capable of.

He looked down at his wrist. No one had noticed he'd lost his watch last time he was out doing this because he had been wearing long sleeves that hid where his watch usually was. He didn't really care though. He'd had it for a while now it was coming time to get a new one and besides, it was pretty cheap.

He was now looking at his clothes. He couldn't come home like this. She would notice all the blood on him and get suspicious of what he was doing. He could even lose her! And there was no way he was going to let that happen. Oh no, he loved her way too much for her to leave him. He decided that he would have to ditch his clothes and wear the extra ones he had in his trunk. It's not like she would even notice that he was wearing something different then what he went to work in. She was not a morning person and barely knew what was going on when she woke up.

He ditched his clothes and slipped into his other ones. He then took his blood covered ones and buried them far away from where he hid the body. He would come back in a few days when he could burn them. He had always known that if you did something wrong and didn't want to be caught, you had to get rid of everything that led to you.

He then got into his car and started to head home. He looked at the clock in his car and saw that he should get home around nine. "Just like last time," he whispered.

What he didn't know was that he had made the first mistake he had made in the last four years. The clothes he had to ditch were his uniform and he changed into his regular clothes. Clothes that he didn't wear to work. And his wife knew that…

Koji walked into his house at nine o'clock that night. When he entered the house Sakura came down to meet him. She smiled at him and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Working late again?" she asked.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot to call. Things… came up," he replied.

"That's alright, you're home now," she hugged him.

"Yeah," he then pulled away to go and shower when Sakura stopped him.

"Umm, Koji," she said quietly.

"Yeah?" he asked turning around to look at her.

"Weren't you wearing your work uniform this morning?"

He froze. How could he have been so stupid and bring a different change of clothes and think she wouldn't notice when he always wore his uniform in the morning! "Umm, I got something on it?" he told her, or more like questioned her. But he was telling the truth; he did get something on it.

"Well where is it? I'll wash it for you," she told him trying to be helpful.

"It… it's not here, I left it at… at the station. YEAH the station!" he stuttered. When did she start to ask such hard questions that he couldn't answer?

"Why would you leave it at the station? And wouldn't you just change into a different uniform? I mean, you have spare uniforms there, you told me," Sakura asked. She couldn't help but think he was lying to her every time he came home late. His stories were turning really farfetched.

"Just stop with the questions!" he shouted and raced up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Sakura stood there frozen. She defiantly wasn't expecting that kind of answer. All she did was ask him a couple questions. "Koji, what kind of lies are you telling me? What are you doing that you don't want me to know?" she whispered.

She was going to look in the shower to see if he was okay when she got up the stairs, but then she heard the water running. She shrugged and headed into her room. She got into bed and rolled over to go to sleep. She didn't even bother trying to stay up to say good night to Koji. She had a feeling he was lying to her about something and after his little explosion downstairs, she didn't feel like talking to him at all, even if it was to say good night.

She rolled over and closed her eyes and started to sleep. The last thing she thought before going to sleep was:

My husband is lying to me… but what is he lying about?

TBC…

A/N Well this is the second chapter! Syaoran and Eriol saw something that belonged to the killer and Sakura is starting to realise that her husband isn't as perfect as she thinks! But the question is, when will he be caught? So anyway, Read and Review! And maybe I'll get the third chapter up sooner! Ciao!


	3. Discovering his Dark Side

I Thought he was Perfect

A/N Here is the third chapter! I hope you guys like this one like you liked the last chapter. And yes I do know that Sakura is getting warmer, I mean how long did he expect her not to get suspicious? I mean how dumb does he think she is? Well on with the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS CLAMP does.

This chapter is in memory of Rubber Rob… Me, Darcie, Tiffy, Brannan, and Maddy love you…

Recap of Chapter 2…

She rolled over and closed her eyes and started to sleep. The last thing she thought before going to sleep was:

My husband is lying to me… but what is he lying about?

Chapter 3: Discovering his Dark Side

The day after the argument with Sakura, Koji went back to the spot where he buried his clothes and dug them out. He didn't have to worry about work because he was on his lunch break. He also didn't have to worry about making up excuses because Sakura was at work and Sumi was at school.

He picked them up when he found them and put them in his car. He drove for a while until he found a trashcan. He threw the clothes inside and then lit a match. He knew he shouldn't be setting garbage on fire, but hey, he's already broken the law a million times so what was once more? After he was positive that there was nothing to lead to him, he got in his car and left to return to work.

Sakura was sitting in the nurse's lounge at the hospital where all the nurses went on their breaks. She was sitting around her friends talking and enjoying being off her feet for a while.

Her friend Rika, who had shoulder length curly red hair and hazel eyes, was looking through a magazine when she all of a sudden shouted out something that she just read.

"Oh my god guys! They have this article for privet detectives! If you had suspicions about someone you can make them follow them around!"

"So… are you saying that if we thought that let's say our husbands are cheating on us… we could get them to follow them around and they'd tell us what they found out?" her friend Naoko asked her. Naoko had chin length chocolate colored hair with puppy dog eyes that were covered by glasses.

"I think that's what it is," Chiharu, another one of her friends spoke. Chiharu had cookie brown hair that was a little wavy because when they were kids she constantly put her hair in pigtail braids and soft brown eyes.

"Maybe I should hire one," Sakura laughed. "Koji comes home late once a month and every time I ask him why he tells me a bunch of bullshit."

"Awe Sakura, what are you talking about? Koji loves you more then anything!" Naoko exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm not saying I think he's cheating. I just really want to know what he's hiding."

"Yeah well, I don't have to worry. Takashi never lies to me," Chiharu stated proudly. When everyone looked at her with questioning looks she sighed and exclaimed, "Okay, okay, except when he's telling his stupid stories!"

"That's more like it," Rika nodded her head in satisfaction.

Everyone laughed agreeing with her. They talked about anything that came to mind while on break. After awhile, their breaks were over and they had to return to their jobs.

Syaoran was sitting in his office, once again looking over the case. Eriol had called in sick today so it was just him. He couldn't help but think how most married men acted like such babies when they were sick. When Eriol had called him on the phone he sounded whiny and needy. He knew that because he could hear him complain to Tomoyo that he wasn't feeling good. It seemed that they always thought that they needed to be taken care of when they were sick while he on the other hand, just did what ever he could to get better fast and kept quiet.

"I feel sorry for Tomoyo today" he muttered to himself under his breath.

Looking through the case on the serial killer he looked at all the pictures of the twenty-three women who had been brutally murdered. He quickly read through all their names. The list went:

One- Yuri Amano.

Two- Yoshiko Ogena

Three- Shika Mayoto

Four- Reiko Minimoto

Five- Midori Jakushida

Six- Kyoko Tatsuoh

Seven- Chika Suzuki

Eight- Haya Hu

Nine- Iva Winiwano

Ten- Leiko Kim

Eleven- Minako Chan

Twelve- Nami Orimoto

Thirteen- Rini Kawana

Fourteen- Sachi Chin

Fifteen- Saeko Ichibaya

Sixteen- Suma Wah

Seventeen- Tadako Sudoko

Eighteen- Tori Rumimoto

Nineteen- Yutsuko Michimoto

Twenty- Usagi Su

Twenty-one- Tani Shitashi

Twenty-two- Aiko Masumoto

Twenty-three- Momoka Hiroshima.

"That," he mumbled, "is a very long list of names."

He started to think of all the things the women had in common. But all he could notice were that they all seemed to have the same background. Prostitution and drugs.

"The only thing that makes sense is that they were all prostitutes with drug addictions. But why would he want to kill people like that? They're already practically killing themselves?" he asked to nobody in particular.

If only he knew the actual date they died. Maybe then he could make a connection to everything. Or at least see if he killed on a certain time of the week…

"Let's think this through again…"

About a month later…

Sakura was sitting at home. A month had passed since she had been at work and they talked about the people that followed people around. She had thought about hiring a privet detective to see if he really was cheating on her, but thought better of it. But something was eating at her that she should find out what he was doing. He always ended up coming home late once a month

She started to think. It was so obvious! He came home late once every month around this time! There was never a specific date, but it was usually around this time. She had to find out what he was doing. But she didn't want to hear what he was doing from some privet detective; she wanted to find out herself. She reached over for the phone and dialed a babysitter. Tonight she would drop Sumi off at her babysitter's and then wait until Koji got off work to see if he really was telling the truth about working late.

She held the phone to her ear and waited for someone to pick up. "Hello?" a voice on the other line asked.

"Hi Nozomi?" she asked to make sure she had who she was looking for.

"Yes," the girl on the other end confirmed she was correct.

"It's Sakura Tzu, I was wondering if you could baby sit Sumiko for me," she asked hoping that she wasn't busy.

"Sure, when do you need me?"

"After school. I can drop her off at your house when I pick her up at three," Sakura told her.

"Sure! I love Sumiko, she's such a sweet little girl you're so lucky to have her!" Nozomi squealed on the other line. She had been babysitting Sumi since she was a little baby and Sakura knew she could always count on her to baby-sit for her when she needed her.

"Great! I'm not sure, but you may have to watch her for the night. It kind of depends what happens tonight," Sakura told her.

"That's okay. I have stuff of hers here anyways," Nozomi reassured her.

"Oh thank you so much! You are such a life saver!" Sakura exclaimed into the phone.

"No problem. I'll see you when you drop Sumi over, okay?"

"Yes, I'll see you then. Bye!" Sakura told her as she hung up.

She sighed. At least Nozomi could baby sit for her. But she was having a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she wasn't going to like what she was going to see later on.

Sumi came and got into her mother's car. Sakura looked at her daughter and smiled at her making Sumi smile back.

"How was school today?" she asked her.

"Okay," Sumi shrugged. She then grinned and said in an excited voice, "We finger painted today!"

"Really? That must have been fun," Sakura laughed.

"I made a butterfly!"

"I'll bet it was really pretty."

"Everyone said so," Sumi said proudly.

"Everyone was probably right," Sakura smiled. "Oh, and I'm going to drop you off at Nozomi's okay? She's going to be watching you for a bit."

"Yeah! Nozomi!" Sumi cried.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sakura laughed.

A few minutes later she arrived at Nozomi's house and dropped Sumi off.

"Aren't you going to give me a kiss before you go see Nozomi?" Sakura teased.

Sumi giggled and gave her a kiss on the check before she went up to the front door. Sakura waited in the driveway until she saw Sumi walk inside the house. When she saw Nozomi let her in with a smile, she drove away to watch the police station.

She parked her car a few feet from the police station. She kept her car off incase he really was telling the truth and was working late so she wouldn't be wasting gas. She looked at her watch and saw that it was almost four-thirty, that was the usual time Koji got off work.

A few minutes later she watched him walk out the doors and head over to his car. Once she saw him walk in and drive away, she started up her car and followed. She saw him stop at a diner a few blocks away from the station and walk in to get something to eat.

"Why is he going to get something to eat? He always comes home to eat with Sumiko and I," Sakura muttered confusedly when she saw him walk in.

She walked over to the window to see if he was meeting someone. As she peeked in, she saw that he wasn't sitting with anyone he was just sitting there, eating what he ordered. She was really confused now. Why would he come in and sit by himself when he could come home and eat with his family? After a while he finished eating and she ran back to her car and waited for him to come out. It was starting to get darker out and she was wondering what he was doing when he got into his car and drove off.

"Where's he going?" she asked herself. "Our house is in the other direction."

She drove down the road following him. What she saw next shocked her more than anything else that night. She saw that they were driving down the downtown area where most people did business. 'Like prostitutes' she found herself thinking. She allowed herself to say a little prayer for the poor prostitutes that had been murdered over the past few years. They would have been working on this street. The thing that shocked her was she saw Koji's car stop by a working girl. She saw her talking to him through the window and then walk in the passenger's side.

She had gotten a good look at the girl. From what she could see from her position was that the girl had platinum blonde hair and was average height. Wearing a very revealing outfit and was a little on the chunky side. Picking up prostitutes only meant that he really was cheating on her. Was she not beautiful enough? Was she not pleasurable enough? So many questions were racing through her mind to why he would go around and do that but still followed to see what he was doing.

She drove and drove following Koji as he kept on driving. After about twenty minutes he stopped. She looked at where they stopped and saw that it was in front of the forest. But it wasn't just any forest…… it was the forest where all the dead bodies were found.

She parked her car far away from his and quietly ran over to follow them. She was really wondering what he was up to now. She made sure to stay hidden in trees so that they wouldn't see her at all. She then strained herself to hear what they were saying.

"Why did you bring me all the way out here?" the woman asked with an annoying high-pitched voice.

"So that no one will see what I'm about to do too you," Koji responded with a scary look on his face that Sakura could see all the way over from her hiding place.

The blonde was looking a little nervous now and said in a shaky voice, "What a…are y…yo…you talk…talking about?"

Then before Sakura or the blonde knew it, he took out a knife and stabbed it right in her heart. The blonde stumbled back while Koji pulled out the knife. She fell down on her knees crying out in pain as he stabbed her over and over again. Before Sakura knew it, the girl was obviously dead and her body was badly mutilated from all the other damage he had done. She didn't even look human anymore! It was the worst site she had ever seen.

There was her husband, the man she had loved for years now, covered in a person's blood. Looking over the body smiling like a little boy who had just gotten the best Christmas present he could have ever asked for. She saw him go and wipe off the knife he used, most likely to clean off any fingerprints. Then she saw him pick up the body and bury it in a shallow grave. But it wasn't like he was being nice or sympathetic either; he just tossed her in there! How could he do that to a dead girl!

She then saw him go back to his car and change his clothes and ditching his dirty blood covered ones. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She then realised that she had to head home and call the police about what she had witnessed. So she raced to her car and drove past her husband speeding down the road.

She couldn't close her eyes. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the scene all over again. Koji picking up the woman off the street, Koji taking the woman into the forest, Koji stabbing the woman, and Koji tossing her aside. It was just too much or her to bear! She couldn't believe all this time she had been married to a killer. How stupid could she have been to think he was perfect! When she got home she was so sending his guilty ass to prison!

On her way home the only thing running through her mind was:

"My husband is a killer. I'm going to make sure he pays for his sins."

TBC…

A/N And here is the third chapter! I hope you guys liked this chapter. There wasn't much of Syaoran in this chapter but he wasn't really needed much. Don't worry though, because he will be I can assure you that. Sakura found out! I wonder what she's going to do when she sees Koji next? Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter and remember to let me know that I should continue, Read and Review! Till next time, Ciao!


	4. I'll Get my Revenge

I Thought he was Perfect 

A/N Hey thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter and I hope you all like it. I've been working on it or awhile now and I hope it's okay. If it's bad, all I can say is I got hit in the head with a football so if I'm dumber than I usually am, I blame the football. I've really had a bad week… Anyways…. Here's the chapter.

Re-cap of chapter 3…

She couldn't close her eyes. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the scene all over again. Koji picking up the woman off the street, Koji taking the woman into the forest, Koji stabbing the woman, and Koji tossing her aside. It was just too much or her to bear! She couldn't believe all this time she had been married to a killer. How stupid could she have been to think he was perfect! When she got home she was so sending his guilty ass to prison!

On her way home the only thing running through her mind was:

"My husband is a killer. I'm going to make sure he pays for his sins."

Chapter 4: I'll Get my Revenge

Sakura got home before Koji. Mostly because she had sped down the road like there was no tomorrow. 'For that poor girl there is no tomorrow…' she absently found herself thinking.

She shook her head to get the thoughts out and raced to the phone. She dialled the police department and waited for someone to answer. When someone answered she listened to what they had to say.

"You have reached the Tomoeda Police Department may can I help you?" the receptionist recited the greeting in a bored voice.

"Hel-hello, I'm calling to have some police men sent over to my house. I have a crim-criminal for them to arrest." She stuttered. She cursed at herself for sound so wimpy in phone. But she did have an excuse, she did just find out her husband was freakin' serial killer!

"And what kind of crime did they commit? Was it shoplifting or something?" the obnoxious receptionist spoke like it was no big deal.

"Murder." Sakura spoke firmly this time. "I know the man whose been killing the women in the forest."

That made the receptionist perk up. "Are you sure? This isn't just some prank? Because this is a serious matter!"

"Ye-yes. I saw wit-with my own e-eyes," Sakura told her with tears in her eyes as she remembered the horrifying scenes once again.

"What's the address"

"267 Selkirk Crescent."

"And your name?"

Sakura Tzu."

"Someone will be on there way over." The woman on the other line told her.

"Thank you." Sakura whispered as she hung up before even waiting or the woman to respond.

Tadashi was driving down the road. He had gotten a call from the chief saying that Koji's wife had called saying she needed someone to come and arrest someone. As soon as he heard that Sakura had called he immediately jumped in his car and raced down the street to her house.

He thought someone might have hurt her or Sumiko and she had him or her at the house waiting for someone to come and pick them up and take them away. He hadn't even waited to listen to what the chief had to say. All he heard was that a Sakura Tzu had called and he hung up right away to go and see her.

As he thought about her, he couldn't stop picturing her smiling face or her beautiful emerald green eyes. Ever since she had started dating Koji he had always hoped that one day she would realize that he wasn't good enough for her and realize how much he loved her. But she never did. Instead she married him leaving him standing there at the alter as the best man instead of the groom Then he had hoped that she would realize what a shitty husband Koji was and divorce him. Then while she was upset about everything, she would cry on his shoulder and then eventually realize that he's always been there for her and fall in love with him, but it had been five years now. Koji wasn't a shitty husband, he was madly in love with her, Sakura never divorced him, and they had a child.

Sumiko was the perfect child. Exactly like her mother, beautiful, lively, and carefree. If Sakura had ever left Koji for him, he would make sure to be the best stepfather to her in the world. Even treat her like his own child. That was just how much he wanted to be with Sakura.

To be completely honest, he and Koji weren't exactly friends. They were more like rivals. Growing up they always competed with each other whether it was sports, dares, and academics. But eventually had found a friendship in there that they found they could never lose. Everything was fine between them until they got into college. That was where they had met Sakura….

It had turned into a contest to get her. She was beautiful and perfect in everyway. Everything he had ever wanted. Everything Koji had ever wanted. Through all the time they had in college they both constantly tried to woo her. And sadly for him, she fell for Koji. What made him even more upset was that he had a feeling that to Koji all Sakura was was a show case wife. One he could show off to all his friends and make everyone jealous that she had fallen for him and agreed to marry him. Every chance he got he would rub it in his face that Sakura was his and didn't belong to him.

That last thought made him tighten his hands on the steering wheel. One of these days he would make the only woman he had ever loved finally love him back…

Sakura was calming herself down. She had just gotten off the phone a few minutes ago and she saw Koji walking up the drive way. Seeing him attacking so normal made her glare at his figure walking up. He didn't deserve to be that calm. How could he act like that? Like everything was fine? After what he just did. After all that he has done!

She snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened. She walked into the room Koji just walked into and acted like she did every night he came home late. She had always been told she was a good actress.

Koji looked at her and smiled walking over to her. "I'm so happy to see you. I thought I would never get home."

"Where have you been?" Sakura asked. She was doing what she did all the time so he wouldn't be suspicious.

"Like all the times I'm late. I was held up at work." He was trying not to make eye contact with her.

Sakura couldn't pretend anymore. She had had enough. With all of her strength she shoved him away from her. "Liar!"

Koji was shocked at her actions. Sakura had never acted like that before. "Wh-wha-what are you talking about?" he asked stuttering.

"You just said a bunch of bullshit!" Sakura screamed angrily.

"How do you know that?" he asked. He cursed himself for that slip-up because now it seemed like he was lying. Sure he was. But Sakura didn't need to know that.

"I saw you." Sakura stated.

"You, saw…me?" he paled.

"I saw you. I saw you leave work at your regular time. Then I saw you pick up that blonde off the streets. Then I saw you take her to the forest, and I followed you in and saw you KILL HER!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Now Sakura. I can explain," he stated trying to get near her. But his efforts were in vain. Sakura kept trying to get away from him.

"There's nothing to explain. You're a murderer! How could you do this? What would make you do this? I thought we were happy! We have a daughter for gods sake!"

"We are happy! And we still can be! I love our daughter. Sumiko and you are the best things that ever happened to me, honest! But it was fun!"

"It was fun! That's your excuse? I'm sorry but that is the lamest one I have ever heard. And we can't ever be happy again! I can't stay married to a man that is heartless enough to kill all of those women!"

Koji stared at her wide-eyed. He couldn't believe what he had just heard her say. He couldn't believe he just heard Sakura say those words. "What are you saying?" he asked scared.

"I'm saying, I already called the police to take you away Koji. And I can't stay married to you. I want a divorce."

"You what? How could you do that?" he asked outraged.

"I think the real question is, how could I not?" Sakura retorted. "Any normal person would have you know!"

Koji opened his mouth to say something when all of a sudden the doorbell rang. Out of rage of what he just heard. Koji walked away to go and answer the door. When he answered it, he saw Tadashi standing there out of breath. It was obvious he had gotten here as fast as he could. Sakura walked up behind him and saw Tadashi standing there.

"Tadashi!" she called over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Koji growled at him.

Tadashi was taken aback at his tone but spoke in a calm voice, "I got a call from the chief that there was something going on here."

"Well you can leave because there is noth-" Koji started until Sakura interrupted him.

"You need to arrest Koji Tadashi!"

"What?" Tadashi asked confused. Why would he need to arrest Koji?

"He's the murderer! He's the one that's been killing the women in the fore-" Sakura ranted until Koji came and slapped her across the face. Tadashi and Sakura looked at him with wide eyes. He had hit her!

"Shut up! How can you do this to me?" he yelled at her.

"You deserve to be behind bars!" Sakura shouted back.

"You have no proof that I did anything wrong!" he continued to argue.

"I saw you! I know exactly where you hid the body, how you did it, and you've been lying to me about working late when I saw you get off at your regular time!"

"Who's going to believe you huh? Like anyone will listen to a woman!"

"Oh, so you're sexist now eh? There are plenty of people who will listen to a woman Koji. And you have everyone you work with against you at one point. They know what time you left work today!" Sakura stated.

At that Koji froze. She was right. Everyone knew what time he left work. Man he was so screwed.

"Let's see if I'm right," Sakura said smugly. "Tadashi, what time did Koji leave work today hmm?"

Tadashi was a little shocked at her question because he hadn't been apart of the conversation. But once he looked at Sakura he knew he could never lie to her. He was in love with her and to him… love was more important than friendship. Even though Koji was his best friend, he was in love with is wife. He didn't care if she ever returned his feelings but he would do anything to show her how much he cared for her. "He left at his usual time, 4:30."

Sakura looked over at Koji in victory with a smug look on her face, "Well, it sure took you a long time to get home tonight. Didn't it?"

Koji's fists went to his sides as he clenched them growling. She had had him there. With the entire police force saying what time he left work and Sakura saying when he got home… he couldn't lie his way out of it. Even with his past of lying to her, instead of getting better, he was getting worse. He had officially run out of stories.

He was just about to respond when sirens were heard. He looked out the window and saw more police cars pulling up in front of his house. He looked over at his wife, who he now officially hated, and his ex-best friend who would sell him out in a heart beat just to be in the same room as his wife.

"Looks like reinforcements have arrived." Tadashi stated running a hand through his spiked black hair. He sighed in frustration. Who would have thought the guy he had known since he was a child would be the maniac that had taken so many lives.

"This is it Koji." Sakura told him looking him right in the eyes.

"Tomoeda police!" an officer shouted as he walked in with is crew. "Who are we here for?"

"Hey Alley Cat, isn't this Koji's house?" another officer asked from behind him.

"I think it is Daichi," the one who was nicknamed Alley Cat answered.

"That's because we're here to arrest Koji you guys," Tadashi told him.

Both men looked over at Koji wide-eyed. "Arrest Koji? Why?" Daichi asked clueless.

"Koji's the one that's been killing all the women," Sakura told him glaring at her husband.

"What the hell Koji! Is it true?" Alley Cat asked bewildered. He never thought it would have been one of his friends from work.

Koji couldn't look them in the eyes. "Oh god…" Daichi muttered.

"I saw him." Sakura told them to try and convince them more.

Alley Cat sighed walking over and behind Koji. He slapped some handcuffs around his wrists and said the usual procedure. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be used aga-" he was cut off by Koji as they started to walk out the door.

"I know okay! I know!" he shouted at him angry. "Sakura! This is your entire fault! If they lock me up… I'll find a way out and get back at you Sakura. You can guarantee it."

Alley Cat shook his head as he continued to walk out with Koji and put him in the backseat of the police car. He was waiting for his partner. 'He's probably hitting on his wife right now.' He thought. Everyone on the force was attracted to Koji's wife and would probably take any chance possible to try and put the moves on her.

He looked at the door for a few more seconds when Daichi came out with an unhappy look on his face. He opened the passenger's door and sat down. You could hear Koji mumbling in the backseat, but they ignored him.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"She kicked me out," he mumbled with a disappointed look on his face. "I told her I could comfort her after what she has just gone through after having to send her husband to jail. And she told me to get out! So not fair! Tadashi is still in there!"

Alley Cat could only chuckle at his friend. He patted him on the back while he pulled out of the driveway, "Tough luck man, tough luck."

Both completely ignored the fact that they had her husband right behind them.

Syaoran was in his apartment sitting on the couch channel surfing. For some reason, there was just nothing to watch. After awhile, channel surfing got boring and he just left it on a channel. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he realized it was the history channel.

He sighed and just decided to leave it there. No use in wasting the batteries in his remote.

Right when he was about to actually listen to the program, his phone rang. Sighing he lazily got up and walked over to the phone and picked it up. Not even bothering with a nice greeting, he tiredly spoke into the phone. "Hello."

"Is this Syaoran Li?" a man asked on the other line.

"Yeah," he spoke in the same bored tone.

"You're the PI working on the serial killer right?" the man asked.

"Uh huh." Syaoran answered again. Why would he want to know about his case?

"Well we have a suspect here down at the police station. His wife says she saw him murder a woman in the forest and he doesn't seem to deny it either. Since you're working on the case, I thought I should call and tell you."

At that, Syaoran snapped out of his tired state. He couldn't believe that this case might be over… FINALLY! "Are you serious?"

"Yes, we have him here at the station now. If I give you the address, could you interview the woman?"

"Yes of course," Syaoran agreed. He couldn't believe he might actually get off this case! He hoped this woman was telling the truth.

"Okay, it's 267 Selkirk Crescent. And her name is Sakura Tzu."

"Okay thanks." Syaoran thanked him and then hung up. He had wrote down all what he was just told. This had just made his night. Tomorrow he would speak with this woman and see if whatever she says makes sense. Life was good. He might finally be able to start on a new case soon.

But all of that would only be possible after he met with a certain Sakura Tzu…

Sakura watched as they drove out of her driveway. She was shaking. Koji's words had scared her.

"If they lock me up… I'll find a way out and get back at you Sakura. You can guarantee it."

She shuddered remembering the hate in his voice as he said it. How could she have ever thought that man was perfect when he was obviously demented? She for sure, didn't know.

She looked over to Tadashi who was still standing in the house with her. He was her friend and was always there to make her feel better when Koji wasn't. And right now she needed a friend, which was why she hadn't sent him home yet.

She started to cry. All the feelings she had bottled up that night were finally coming out. Tadashi came over and wrapped his arms around her letting her cry in his chest.

"I thought we were happy… why would he want to do that? How could I have not realized it?" she sobbed.

"He had us all fooled Sakura. Not just you. Hell, he's my best friend and I didn't know. Well… ex-best friend now," Tadashi reassured her.

"One thing's for sure, we're so getting a divorce. I don't want anyone calling me by his last name ever again. I'm going by Kinomoto again," Sakura said after awhile. Tadashi felt like jumping for joy at her saying she wanted a divorce from Koji, but held it in. He knew that right then wasn't the time to celebrate. "God, what am I going to tell Sumiko?"

"You'll think of something," Tadashi reassured her holding her tighter. "I know you will."

"Oh Tadashi, I am so lucky to have you as a friend." Sakura sighed calming down.

Tadashi froze after that. She still only sees me as a friend? Is that all I'll ever be to her? He questioned himself. He never let go of Sakura taking the chance to have her in his arms, but he never voiced his thoughts. "Yeah, well I'd do anything for you Sakura."

"Thank you," she whispered.

Before she sent him home later that night the only thoughts running through Sakura's head were:

"I sent my husband to jail, and now he wants revenge."

TBC

Well, here's the fourth chapter. I know lots of you wanted Syaoran to be the one to come to Sakura's house, but then there would be someone there to say Koji was lying about working late. Plus I wanted to add the part about how Tadashi and Koji weren't really that close even though they were best friends. I got the idea from a book I read about the best friend being in love with the wife and they had an affair. The friend's relationship was kind of the same as Koji and Tadashi's but I changed it a bit. Also you don't have to worry, there will be no Sakura and Tadashi. He's kind of just in the story… you know, like the friend that never gets noticed by the one they want to be noticed by? Anyways, I promise Syaoran and Sakura will finally meet in the next chapter. Read and Review! Ciao!


	5. Meeting Each Other

I Thought he was Perfect

A/N Well I just had to update. I'm sooo bored right now! I'm so bored I'm actually watching Star Wars cause it's on FOX! Anyway, I know some of you wanted it to be Syaoran who came to Sakura's rescue last time when she called the police, but I wanted to get Tadashi and Koji's relationship across and show the kind of friendship they had. I also wanted Koji's best friend to be the one to come to the house and realize how crazy he is. Anyways, this is the chapter Sakura and Syaoran meet. Took me long enough eh? 5 chapters too long. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. I do own this plot though.

Re-cap of chapter 4…

Before she sent him home later that night the only thoughts running through Sakura's head were:

"I sent my husband to jail, and now he wants revenge."

Chapter 5: Meeting Each Other

It was early the next morning and Sakura was just waking up. It was a habit to get up and then go in and wake up Sumi so when she walked into Sumi's room and saw she wasn't there it came as a shock. It was then she remembered that she left Sumi at Nozomi's last night to deal with Koji.

All the memories of last night came flooding back as soon as she thought about it. The reality of it all made her realize all the changes her life was going to be going through. Her husband was going to jail after his trail; she was going to get divorced so she wouldn't be married anymore, she would be raising her four-year old daughter all on her own, and she would only have a single income. There was no way she could ever get money from Koji while he was in prison. She was just going to have to find a way to get by.

She shook her head to get rid of her thoughts from last night and headed downstairs to make herself some breakfast. It was only some toast, but hey, she couldn't cook! Oh god! How was she supposed to feed Sumi and herself? Koji did all the cooking! She then took a deep breath and tried to calm down. It was going to be okay, she would learn. Everyone had to start somewhere right? Give it time and she would learn. Cooking couldn't be a natural talent right? It just had to be taught. It wasn't her fault she was afraid of the stove! All she had to do was over come her fear and finally learn how to make something decent.

She then finished her toast and made herself a cup of coffee. She stuck her plate in the dishwasher and started drinking her coffee when she then heard a knock on the door. She looked at the front door that was right by the kitchen confused. She wasn't expecting anyone today was she? Did people find out and now want to try and talk to her? Was Tadashi coming over to see how she was doing? All these questions were racing through her head as she walked out of the kitchen and too the front door. She didn't really care that she was just in her nightgown. It wasn't like she was trying to impress anyone this morning. She was home alone and didn't even bother to put on her housecoat because she wasn't expecting someone to be in her house. She was finally at the door and turned the knob to see who would be at her house so early.

When she opened the door, she saw probably the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was tall, her guess about 6'4, with unruly chestnut hair that instead of making him look sloppy, made him look good, and beautiful amber eyes that you could drown in. He was dressed casual, just a t-shirt and jeans, but it still made her think twice about what she was thinking earlier about not wanting to impress anyone. Here he was, actually dressed! While she was standing there in her nightgown that looked like an oversized t-shirt that had an angry cat saying, "what part of me-ow don't you understand?" Yes, she felt that she really should have cared how she looked.

"Can I help you?" she asked after she got over her little shock of having someone here.

"I'm looking for a Sakura Tzu," he told her, looking over the outfit she came to the door in.

"That's me," Sakura told him. "And you are?"

"I'm Syaoran Li. I'm a privet detective that's been working on the serial killer case that they arrested last night. I heard you were the one that called the police. Is that correct?" Syaoran asked. He couldn't stop looking at this woman. She may have come to the door dressed like she just woke up, but he could tell she was beautiful. He especially loved her eyes. Emerald green, his favourite colour.

"Yes that's correct," Sakura nodded her head, "Please, come on in." She moved out of the way to let him.

Syaoran walked into the house when she moved out of the way. He looked around and saw that it was pretty clean and average looking. He noticed there was a few toys scattered around the house. Sakura closed the door behind him and spoke taking him out of his thoughts of the house.

"Sorry about how I look," she laughed. "I wasn't expecting anyone over so early."

"It's alright. I know I should have called first," Syaoran reassured her.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Oh, no thank you," he shook his head. "I just came to ask you a few questions."

"Well, then have a seat," Sakura gestured to the coaches in the living room.

Syaoran sat down on the coach while Sakura sat on the love seat. But right when he sat down, something poked him. He stood up and found something crammed between the cushions. He pulled it out and saw that it was a Barbie doll. Sakura saw it in his hand and got up to take it from him.

"Sorry about that. It's my daughters, she leaves her toys everywhere."

"It's okay," Syaoran reassured her. After he handed it to her and she put it away he sat down again. Sakura sat back down again too and waited for the questions he was about to ask her.

"Alright, what was your relationship with the man?" Syaoran started off.

"He-he was my husband," Sakura stuttered.

"And you have a family? You said you had a daughter."

"Yes, we have a daughter. Her name's Sumiko; Sumi for short. She's four."

"Did you ever notice anything suspicious about his behaviour around the time the murders started?"

"Not that I can remember…." She trailed off in thought. "Just that every once in awhile he would come home late. But then he would just say that he got held up at work. But for the past few months he couldn't seem to get his story straight and I got suspicious."

"Did you ever do anything when you got suspicious?"

"Last night I wanted to see if he was going to be late, so I got Sumi to stay at her babysitter's house. I guess you could say I got lucky when he left work at his regular time and didn't come home."

"So you know exactly what he did last night when he supposedly killed someone?"

Sakura nodded, "I know what the girl looks like from far away. All I don't know is her eye colour."

Syaoran was interested, "What did she look like?"

Sakura was quiet for a minute trying to remember what she looked like, "She had platinum blonde hair, kind of on the chunky side, had a really annoying voice, and was wearing a micro mini skirt and a tube top."

Syaoran jotted down her description, "So you know where the body is and everything?"

"How he killed her, where he buried her, how he got her there, what he said, who he was, when it happened, the only thing I don't know is why. He just told me that it was fun. How can someone do all that and say it was fun!" she now had tears in her eyes thinking about why he would do that.

"We'll never know," Syaoran shook his head. He couldn't believe this woman was actually married to that sick serial killer.

"I just thought that, he was happy… he told me everyday that he loved me, we had a child, and now I find out that the same year we had our daughter, he was doing this. It's just so hard to believe."

"He probably was happy, he's probably just a little messed in the head. It's probably just a thrill." Syaoran tried to reassure her that it wasn't her fault. He didn't know why, but he thought that he should try and cheer her up, even though he just met her.

"I know, it's just, I can't help but wonder if it was something I did. But that's natural right?" Sakura asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, most people that are close too the arrested blame themselves, especially parents. But you are his wife so you probably feel like he wasn't happy in your marriage."

"That's exactly what I feel like," Sakura nodded her head sighing. "I can't help but think it was something I did."

"It's best not to think like that Tzu," he told her. He was actually surprised that she didn't try and flirt with him like others had. He knew that woman found him attractive, but he hated it when they tried so hard to get his attention. Maybe it was because of what she just found out about her husband.

"Call me Kinomoto," Sakura told him. She couldn't help but shudder when he called her Tzu; the name was haunting now.

"Kinomoto?" he asked confused.

"My maiden name. I don't want anything to associate me to Koji anymore. After what he said last night, I can't help but be afraid of him."

"What did he say last night?" Syaoran asked curious.

"He said: "If they lock me up… I'll find a way out and get back at you Sakura. You can guarantee it.""

"Oh, so he threatened you," Syaoran nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, and after what I saw. I know he's capable of doing anything to me," she told with fear evident in her voice.

"Don't worry about it. If I and a few others have our way, he'll be in there for life," he reassured her. "And I'll be in the court room to watch his trial next week."

"You know, that makes me feel a little better," Sakura gave him a small smile. "But I think its time or you to leave. I have to get cleaned up and go and pick my daughter up from her babysitters. She's probably wondering why I haven't come to get her yet."

"I understand," Syaoran nodded his head. "I'm glad I could have a moment of you're time Kinomoto."

"No problem. Anything to make him pay for lying to me." Sakura told him as she started to lead him to the door.

"I guess I'll be seeing you at the trial. Goodbye Li."

"Bye Kinomoto." Syaoran said as he walked out the door.

Under his breath as he walked out he muttered "Anything to see you again."

Syaoran got home and tossed his car keys on his coffee table. He couldn't stop thinking about how gorgeous that woman was. Who would have thought a woman that beautiful would be married to a psycho killer?

He shook his head to get all thoughts of Mrs. Tzu out of his head. "Ms. Kinomoto." He reminded himself. She had told him she didn't want to be associated with Koji Tzu anymore.

Sighing he went over to the phone. He needed to tell Eriol everything that had happened. He probably knew already about Tzu being arrested, but he needed to tell him about talking to his wife.

He dialled the familiar numbers of his best friends phone number and listened to the ringing until it stopped and someone picked up.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered.

He automatically knew who it was, "Hey Tomoyo. It's Syaoran."

The woman on the other line recognized who he was and immediately squealed and started talking, "SYAORAN! HI! Why are you calling? How was your day? Did you meet a nice girl and ask her out? Wait… it's only lunch time, so you couldn't have done much today yet. How's the case going? Are you alright without Eriol? I've been doing the best I can to make him better faster so he can get back to helping you. He should be better by tomorrow. Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm rambling again aren't I?" Tomoyo said all at once.

Syaoran heaved a heavy sigh when Tomoyo had started to talk. She was always like that. Tomoyo Daidouji Hiirigazawa was a woman who never talked normally. Everything she said had to be filled with any kind of emotion she could muster together. Whether the emotion was anger, happiness, excitement, boredom, or sadness. She never spoke normally; she claimed it was just to boring for her. Sometimes he wondered how Eriol could stand being married to her… scratch that, he ALWAYS wondered. "Don't worry Tomoyo, I just want to speak with Eriol."

"Okay! I'll go get him!" she said in her overly perky voice. The emotion there, happiness knowing that Syaoran wasn't mad that she talked his ear off a few seconds ago.

Syaoran sighed in relief when she went to go get Eriol. It wasn't like he had anything against her or anything, he just found her to be a little unbearable at some points. And the points when she wouldn't stop talking were one of them. Of course he would never tell Eriol this.

A few minutes later Eriol picked up. He sounded better today then he did a few days ago when he called in sick. "Hey Syaoran. What's up?"

"We've got a trial to check out next week. In case you were too sick yesterday to find out, we have a suspect to our case and his trial is next week to see if he's guilty or not."

"Wow, sounds like I missed a lot," Eriol said with surprise evident in his voice.

"Yeah, well what can you do?"

"So how do you actually know that he's the killer?" Eriol asked curiously.

"We have a witness," Syaoran stated.

"Who?"

"His wife." Syaoran said in a monotone voice.

"The guy was married?"

"Yeah, has a kid too. Four-years-old."

"Wow. So what about his wife?"

"I went to her house this morning to ask her a few questions. She seemed to have a straight story. Said stuff like he would come home late every once in awhile and make up lame excuses and stuff like that. Seems like an honest person."

"Well, he's got his wife against him, that's not a good sign."

"She said he threatened her before they took him away last night too."

"Wow, now he's threatening his wife. What'll he do next?"

"Who knows?" Syaoran sighed. This conversation was lasting longer then he wanted it to.

"Let me ask one more question and I'll be done since I know you're not one for big conversations okay?" Eriol asked. He knew Syaoran wasn't the most sociable person around.

"Shoot."

"What's the guys name?"

"Koji Tzu."

"Tzu… hey! Isn't he a cop?"

"Yup."

"Who would have thought?" Eriol asked. He never thought a cop would have been the one killing all those people. But then, it did make sense, how else would he have been an expert at covering his tracks?

"Not me."

"Okay, okay, I get the point with the one syllable answers. You don't feel like talking anymore. I'll let you go," Eriol laughed. Even in these situations, Syaoran's personality wouldn't change.

"Thank you God." Syaoran said sarcastically. He was always known for his sarcastic comments most of the time. He tried not to be like that at work, but it was so hard to hold it in when he was at home.

"Haha very funny," Eriol said sarcastically. "Talk to you later man."

"Yup, bye." And with that, he hung up.

"Now to go through what I learned this morning." He muttered to himself looking through his notebook that had his interview with Sakura written in it.

Tadashi woke up to a trashed house that morning. After he got home from trying to comfort Sakura, he had let all his anger out that he had been holding in. He had taken all his anger out on his living room and bedroom.

He was angry from when he watched Koji hit Sakura to stop her from talking, from when he threatened Sakura while he was being taken away, and most of all he was angry that he had been around him for mostly every single day and he never realized that he was a psycho!

When he thought about it again, he punched the wall as hard as he could. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have not noticed it?

_He hid it well._ A voice in his head told him.

That doesn't matter though. I knew him better then anyone. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO TELL!

_Even his wife couldn't tell._

But she was the one who found out.

_After four years of doing his evil deeds._

For all I know he could have hurt Sakura if he hadn't been caught! What if we never noticed and eventually he got tried of killing random girls and killed Sakura?

_But he did get caught, and he didn't hurt Sakura._

And Sakura was the one to find out. I should have saved her the horror and saw him instead of her!

_You can't change the past. And now, last night is all in the past._

I can't help but feel like it will affect the future.

_Well that's just a feeling. People get those all the time and most of the time what they think will happen doesn't. Psychics are bogus, there's no such thing as seeing into the future._

I just don't want Sakura to be hurt.

_This is your chance! With Koji behind bars Sakura is single. She'll want comfort, and who better to go to then one of her closest friends?_

All she sees me as is a friend.

_But now she can see you as something more. You can be her shoulder to cry on. Then she'll feel like she owes you. Bata Bing Bata Boom, she's yours._

Tadashi shook all the voices out of his head. Could they be right? Could this give him a chance to get closer to Sakura? Closer then friends? He then shook his head again to get those thoughts out of his head. He was thinking too much.

He climbed over all the objects he threw or tipped over last night to get to the kitchen. There was a glass coffee table that he tipped over and shattered from the impact, a love seat lying on its back, photos of him and Koji that he had thrown across the room because he couldn't stand to look at them. The room was a mess. He had almost made his way to the kitchen to get something to eat, when he noticed there was one picture still in its regular place that he missed last night.

He walked over to it, careful not to step on anything and picked it up. He smiled when he saw what it was a picture of. It was a picture of back when he was a freshman in college. It was taken in front of a cherry blossom tree on the campus. It was of him, Sakura, and Koji… before they started dating.

Sakura was as beautiful as ever even though she was only wearing jeans and a tank top. She was standing in-between Koji and himself. They all had smiles on there faces and there was love in both his and Koji's eyes for that one girl in the photo.

'If only things could go back to those days when even though I still didn't have Sakura, we were all happy and Koji wasn't a psychopath.' He found himself thinking.

He then stared at the picture of the younger Koji smiling while standing beside Sakura. He gave it his deadliest glare. A glare full of hate and loathing. He broke the frame around the photo and pulled the photo out. He was still glaring at Koji's image. He then started the tear off Koji's picture. He tried to rip it as neatly as possible so that Sakura's image was still all there. When he was done, it was a picture of him and Sakura standing side-by-side smiling with half of the tree they were standing behind missing but he was still satisfied with it because Koji was no longer there.

He placed the larger picture of him and Sakura where the photo used to be. He then ripped up the smaller photo in his hand into smaller pieces and tossed them on the floor. The room was already a mess so what was a little more things to make it messier? He then continued to head to the kitchen.

TBC

A/N Well, here's the fifth chapter. I wasn't sure how to end it, so I ended it there. Sakura and Syaoran have finally met and it looks like Syaoran already likes her. I ended it with Tadashi because he was Koji's best friend and you needed to see how he was taking the whole thing. When everything went on at the house last chapter he was trying to act like he wasn't mad or anything because he was trying to be strong for Sakura and I wanted to give him a little more of a part in the story. Koji's trial is next chapter. Can't wait to type it! Remember, read and review! Ciao!


	6. You'll See me Sooner

I Thought he was Perfect

A/N Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I've been really busy! I had exams and then I graduated from grade. 8 I am now in high school . and then I was on my grade. 8 trip for about a week and then I there was Canada Day and spending some time with my friends and rescuing my best friend from her bitchy cousin who she can't stand yesterday so I finally found time to write this chapter. anyways…enough of my babbling and here's the new chapter!

Re-Cap of Chapter 5…

He placed the larger picture of him and Sakura where the photo used to be. He then ripped up the smaller photo in his hand into smaller pieces and tossed them on the floor. The room was already a mess so what was a little more things to make it messier? He then continued to head to the kitchen.

Chapter 6: You'll See me Sooner

Sakura was getting ready to go to the courtroom. Today was the day of Koji's trail and she was afraid she was going to have to face him again. They had already forced him into signing the divorce papers, which she had heard he gladly agreed to. It was obvious that now he hated her with a passion.

Just thinking about him made her shudder. She knew she had said this to herself a million times already but she still couldn't believe she had married him and had thought he was perfect! She should have seen that he was twisted, crazy, psycho, whatever word you would call him she didn't care! It was all the same to her. In her mind Koji plus Perfect equals BIG NO!

She had finished getting ready. She wanted to make a good impression to the courtroom. She didn't want a repeat on when she met Li Syaoran. She didn't want to go to court dressed like she just woke up.

At the thought of Li she couldn't help but smile. There was something she liked about the man that she couldn't place her finger on. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't mind about how she was dressed when he came over, or the way he tried to not get to personal with his questions, or maybe it was that he reassured her that he would be there at the trial today. Either way she really wanted to see him again.

The smile faded when she started to think of her daughter. Trying to tell Sumiko about her father was hard. She had no idea what to say. She had to resort to telling her that her father had to go away for a while and she might not see again for a long time. Sumi had looked so sad when she told her that. She really did love her father and she knew Koji loved his daughter, but there was no way in hell she would let him anywhere near her. For all she knew, if she let him near her the next time she could see her would be at her funeral.

She shook those thoughts out of her head as a way of getting rid of them. She wouldn't think about stuff like that happening to her daughter. She wouldn't let something like that happen!

She looked herself over again and headed out the door. She had already left Sumi at Nozomi's the night before so she didn't have to worry about her. She got in her car and headed to her husband's trial.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Syaoran was standing in front of the courthouse checking his watch. The trial would start in ten minutes and he noticed that Sakura wasn't there yet. He found himself wondering if she was okay. He figured coming here would be hard on her; she seemed to be a pretty emotional person. Even though he had only spent about an hour with the woman.

Just when he looked up after looking at his watch a car pulled up. The door opened and he noticed that when the woman inside walked out it was Sakura. He had to admit, she looked a lot better then she did last week when he first saw her. Maybe it was because she wasn't in her pyjamas this time. She looked over in his direction and smiled as she started to walk over.

She walked up in front of him and spoke, "So I guess you kept your promise," she started off. "You did come to the trial."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well I was working on the case, and I figured I should be here to make sure all my working on the case wasn't for nothing."

She nodded her head in understanding. She then got a nervous look on her face as she spoke what she was thinking, "Am…am I going to have to see Koji again?" she asked as she looked down and played with a bracelet on her wrist. It was a nervous habit that when she was nervous she would play with any jewellery she had on. Usually it was her wedding ring, but ever since she had found out Koji's secret she had taken it off and flushed it down the toilet. A little immature but she never wanted to see that thing again.

Syaoran looked at her in pity. It must be pretty hard to face him after what had happened, but couldn't lie to her, "It is his trial and he has to be there for his sentencing." He didn't have to say anymore. He knew she knew the rest of his sentence.

She nodded her head in despair. She was afraid to see him again after what he said the night he was getting taken away. She turned away from Syaoran and walked through the doors since the trial was now about to start. Syaoran just watched her walk away.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Koji was sitting in the courtroom listening to a bunch of people say how guilty he was. He had long since stopped listening. He knew he was done for it was obvious. Sakura had see everything and called the police, she would tell them of his strange behaviour lately, she would say how he would come home late once in a while, and she would show them where he buried the last body. Then the boys at work would say how he never had to stay late also. He had given up hope that he could get out of this.

During the entire trial he couldn't stop staring at Sakura. He kept taking in her beauty and how much he had loved her and had wanted to be with her and be a family with their daughter. But that couldn't happen now. Everything had changed; all he wanted now was to get revenge on his wife. He couldn't let her live knowing that she was the reason he was about to get sentenced away. Because of her he would never see his daughter again and she would have to pay for that. He had mixed feelings when it came to her now. He hated her and he loved her at the same time. All his feelings for her were still there even after what she did, but there was the hate for what she did still there as well. It made him so confused, but he knew that the hate over came the love because it was her fault they could never be together.

It also angered him to see that she kept looking over to a man who was sitting a few rows back. He had never seen him before and it was frustrating him wondering who he was. He wanted to know who he was to Sakura and why she kept looking over to him. He couldn't see him very well but by the looks of it he had chestnut brown hair that looked unruly. That was all he could really make out without having to turn fully around and rising suspicion. He sighed in defeat. 'I guess I'll have to wait until everyone starts walking out.' He thought bitterly in his mind.

He judge's voice snapped him out of his reverie, "Mr. Tzu, from all the evidence and claims I have heard I have come to the conclusion that you are indeed guilty. Do you have any last words or requests?"

He took a deep breath, "If I confess to the crime will you shorten my sentence?" he asked with confidence.

The judge looked closely at him for a minute as if contemplating what he was going to say next. He then spoke, "You mean a plea bargain?" he asked.

Koji nodded his head at the term the judge used. "Yes, I want a plea bargain."

The judge sat back and was ready to listen to the confession made by the obviously guilty man. "Very well, but I will tell how long once you are finished."

Koji nodded his head. He noticed how everyone in the room seemed to lean forward in their seats as soon as the judge agreed to let him plea bargain. It seemed that they wanted to make sure they heard everything he said. "I, Koji Tzu, am guilty of murder in the first degree in twenty-four counts."

Everyone in the room was silent. Sakura couldn't believe that he had taken so many lives and acted like it was no big deal. Everyone was now waiting to see what the judge's decision would be.

"I don't think I am going to need a sentencing trial for this." The judge sighed and continued, "Koji Tzu you are sentenced to twenty-four years in Tomoeda High Security Prison. One year for each murder you committed. When you are released you will be on watch to make sure you never commit another act of crime again and you will not return to your job on the police force. That is your sentence." The judge announced and banged his gavel. "Trial adjourned."

After that everyone in the room stood up. All glad that he was sentenced away, but all didn't think it was long enough. Koji was escorted out of the room and taken to a police car and was drove away to what was to be his new home for the next twenty-four years.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura was walking over to her car when she saw someone leaning on it. As she got closer she saw that it was Syaoran. She walked up to him and he straightened up.

"What are you doing over here?" she asked him. It was the first thing that came to her mind when she saw him there.

"Just wanted to see how you were after the trial. You were pretty nervous when you walked in there you know." Syaoran answered.

"Well I'm fine, I just think he should have been given a longer sentence." Sakura grumbled.

"Well he's gone for now and that should be all you care about." Syaoran tried to reassure her. He didn't know why he even cared how she felt; there was something about this woman that made him want to make sure she was okay.

"I am glad that he's going to be gone, but I'm worried about Sumiko. I don't know how to explain to her about her what her father has done," Sakura admitted.

Syaoran looked down at the small woman in front of him. He couldn't help but feel bad for her. She just found out that her husband was a murderer and now she had to take care of her daughter on her own and explain why her dad wasn't there. "I'm sure everything will be alright."

"I hope so," Sakura sighed. "Well I have to go and pick up my daughter from her babysitter's, I left her there over night so I would have less to worry about this morning."

Syaoran nodded his head in understanding and moved away from her car. "It was nice seeing you again Kinomoto. I hope to see you again sometime."

"You too Li."

And with that, Syaoran watched as she got in her car and drove away.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura pulled up in front of Nozomi's house and got out of her car. She walked up to the front door and knocked. She waited until the door opened and Nozomi opened the door and smiled when she saw Sakura standing there.

"SAKURA!" she yelled happily.

"Hey Nozomi," Sakura smiled at her. "Was my little monster behaving for you?" she joked.

"Oh she was fine." Nozomi dismissed the joke with a wave of her hand. "She's always an angel for me."

"Well angel or not, I'm here to take her off your hands."

"Okay let me get her," as soon as she said that, Nozomi ran into the next room to get Sumiko.

"Here she is!" Nozomi announced as she brought Sumi into the room.

"Mommy!" Sumi shouted as she came over and gave Sakura a big hug.

"Hey sweetie! Are you ready to go home?"

Sumi nodded her little head and went to get her shoes on.

Sakura went over and grabbed a bag that had all her stuff.

"Ready to go?" she asked once Sumi came back with her shoes on.

"Yup!" she smiled, "Bye Nozomi!" she waved. Nozomi smiled and waved back. Sumi then walked out the door to wait in the car for her mom.

"Thanks again Nozomi." Sakura smiled great fully.

"No problem, so how did the trial go?" Nozomi asked losing her cheerful smile.

"Twenty-four years." Sakura sighed.

"Doesn't seem long enough." Nozomi said with disgust in her voice.

"I know, but he asked for a plea bargain."

"I see," Nozomi whispered.

"Yeah, well I got to go. Thanks again, you were a big help."

"Anytime. See you soon."

"Yeah, same to you." Sakura said and walked away to her car.

Once she got into the car with her daughter she pulled out of the driveway.

"Mommy," Sumi's small voice called over to her catching her attention.

"Yes?" Sakura asked softly.

"Do you know when daddy is going to come home?"

"Not for a long time baby. Not for a long time…" she whispered mournfully as she saw the depressed look on her daughter's face when she answered.

"Oh…" she whispered disappointed. "He still does love me right mommy?" she asked hoping that her father wasn't gone because of her.

"Of course he does baby, of course he does." Sakura told her with tears threatening to fall.

"Okay…. just checking." Sumi said and stared ahead at the road.

They drove in silence or the rest of the ride.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Koji was now sitting in his cell. The cell he would be staying in for a long time now. The place disgusted him. He was going to have to smuggle in a pack of cigarettes to make sure he doesn't become some guy's bitch. He heard that usually works…at least it did in the movies.

"You think that you'll have to wait twenty-four years to see me again, don't you Sakura?" he was muttering under his breath. "I'll make sure it's much sooner…"

-

-

-

TBC

-

-

-

A/N Well here is the sixth chapter! I hope you all liked it. Thing's have been kinda crazy around here because of a little accident that happened to a family friend. I had to try and rush the end of the chapter cause I have to babysitting in a few minutes so I hope you enjoyed! Ciao! Read and Review!


	7. When Daddy Comes Home

**I Thought he was Perfect**

**A/N Hey! I know you guys' thought that Koji's sentence wasn't long enough, but I have heard worse. If any of you have paid attention to some news here in Canada, Karla Homolka just got out of prison and she was serial killer and she was only in for twelve years! And that was because she did the same thing as Koji did and made a plea-bargain. People have also asked how I came up with this type of story and well to tell you the truth it's from watching stuff about serial killers with my dad. I've watched documentaries about things like Jack the Ripper, who I have found out that they now believe was an American, and other stuff on A & E about what the killers would do and their trials. Then I just decided to make up my own plot, and as for the killing prostitutes, well that came partly from stuff I heard about of Jack the Ripper and a book I've read called The Presence, but I didn't copy it from the book because then Sakura would have precognition and would be having visions that she was in the woman's who was about to be murdered body in her dreams. So yeah it's all my ideas just with a little help from things I know. Anyways here is the seventh chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS; it belongs to CLAMP.**

**Re-cap of chapter 6…**

**Koji was now sitting in his cell. The cell he would be staying in for a long time now. The place disgusted him. He was going to have to smuggle in a pack of cigarettes to make sure he doesn't become some guy's bitch. He heard that usually works…at least it did in the movies.**

"You think that you'll have to wait twenty-four years to see me again, don't you Sakura?" he was muttering under his breath. "I'll make sure it's much sooner…"

**Chapter 7: When Daddy Comes Home**

**Things had been different since Koji was sent to prison for Sakura. She now had to learn how to cook because she couldn't waste all her money on take-out and she had to move to full-time on her job. Part-time didn't give her enough money to support her and Sumi. She found that she was always exhausted with all the work she had to do and Sumi practically lived at Nozomi's now because she worked almost all the time.**

**She had to be a little thankful though. Nozomi, feeling sympathetic to what happened, didn't ask to be paid for babysitting. Sakura objected at first but she said that she should think of it as a favour to a friend.**

**Sakura was also thinking of moving her and Sumi into an apartment. The house was getting too hard to take care of with just the two of them, and she wasn't making enough money to keep it up. But the problem was she loved this house, she started her family in this house and even though some terrible things had happened here also, this was her house and she didn't want to leave it. She knew Sumi wouldn't want to leave it either, she still thought her dad was going to come home soon….**

**Sakura sighed tiredly as she sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. She had come to depend on the substance lately with all the hectic changes that had gone on around her. She had to go to work soon, she was just waiting for Sumi to come down once she got ready for school.**

**At that moment, Sumi came bounding down the stairs in her little outfit for school. She had the same frown on her face that she had every morning. That frown was there because she didn't want to go to school. She was only in kindergarten and already hated it. Sakura figured it was the whole having to get up early to go there thing. She was just like her, never a morning person. Sakura wanted nothing more then to go back to bed and sleep, but she realized she had to grow up and realize that things need to be done and she has to get out of bed to do them.**

**Sakura stood up when Sumi got to the bottom of the stairs. "Ready to go?" she asked smiling. With all the problems going on in her life right now, she always put a smile on for her daughter. She wouldn't let her know about her dad just yet.**

"**Do I have to?" Sumi whined. "I want to go back to bed, why does school have to start so early?"**

"**It's one of life's many unanswered questions sweetie. No one really knows." Sakura said shaking her head dramatically.**

"**Well people should start answering it," she grumbled.**

"**We'll find someone on the way to school. Okay, come on, or we'll be late."**

"**Okay," Sumi sighed forlornly.**

**They then headed out the door to their car. They got in and sat down in the seats. **

"**Put your seatbelt on." Sakura instructed her daughter. Once said, Sumi complied.**

**As Sakura started driving to school there was a silence between them that was soon broken by Sumi.**

"**Mommy…" she said quietly and paused to wait and see if her mom would give her a sign to continue. Sakura looked over at her quickly to show her that she was listening but turned her eyes back to the road when she knew Sumi saw her. "When's daddy coming home?"**

**Sakura sighed, Sumi hadn't asked her that in a long time. Not since she wondered where he was the night he was arrested after his trial. "Why do you want to know?"**

"**Because he doesn't call like he usually does when he goes away and it's been like forever since he was home and you said he was going to be gone for along time, so when's he going to be home?"**

**Sakura looked at her daughter with sad eyes. She felt so bad for her daughter and for herself. She felt bad for her daughter because she was lying to her. And she felt bad for herself because she was lying to her daughter. **

"**Sumi, he's going to be gone a really long time. Not months like it has been, it'll be years…" there, she said he'd be gone for years. Now all she had to do is find a way to tell her he was gone somewhere but not let her know that he was in prison.**

"**But…. but where could he go that would take him away from me for so long?" she asked with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.**

"**Some place where we won't see him. I-he didn't mean to leave you like this okay? It just turned out this way…" Sakura tried to not let her voice crack.**

"**I still don't understand… but okay…" Sumi said, her tone sad. **

**Sakura nodded her head. The rest of the ride to school was quiet. When they got there Sumi got out without saying a word. Right when she was about to close her door Sakura called out to her, "Remembered to go to Nozomi's after school okay."**

**Sumi just nodded her head and closed the door.**

**Sakura sighed, she must have taken the conversation harder then she thought.**

**Now she had to head to work. Sakura groaned at the thought of work. Everyone at work was acting nice around her. They didn't want to be, they were being sympathetic. And the two things she hated most were when people pretended to be nice and when they gave her sympathy. They never realized she didn't want it.**

**She shook her head and drove off to work.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Syaoran tiredly got into work that morning. He didn't sleep well last night. He had let Eriol talk him into going on a date and it was horrible! He should have known it would be bad since she was one of Eriol's wife's friends.**

**Tomoyo had bad taste in friends was what he had decided. It wasn't a mystery to him why they were single. For the past two months since Tzu was put behind bars, Eriol had told him that Tomoyo had decided he needed a girlfriend and that she had plenty of _gorgeous _friends to step him up with. He hated being step up. It made him feel that the people around him thought he couldn't meet someone on his own. But since Tomoyo didn't know the meaning of the word _NO_, he was stuck going on a date almost every weekend. None of her friends left a good impression with him. He started to shudder at the thought of some of them.**

**He had had eight dates in the past two months and he never wanted to see any of them again.**

**First there was Yatsumi Udea. She was pretty, he'd admit, but did nothing but talk his ear off. All night long all she did was talk. She even talked with her mouth full! And she had this annoying laugh also. It sounded something like mahahaha, and she laughed at everything! Like when they sat down the first thing she said was "Hi! I'm Yatsumi! Mahahaha I just told you my name!" That had ruined the whole evening.**

**Then there was Hideka Himatsu. She was a Goth. It wasn't that he had a problem with Goths… she was just scary, the way she looked for that particular night made her look like a vampire in his opinion. She had on a long black dress that covered everything so in a darkroom all you would see was her head, her hair was black, her skin was deathly pale, and her eyes were loaded in eyeliner. And just some of the things she said really made him want to stay away from her.**

**And he couldn't forget Chiyu Tadami. How could he? She never stopped talking either! But of course it was because she was so boring! When they got there and were looking through the menus she would explain to every last detail what was in everything. He now knew how they made almost everything on the menu. More then what he'd like. He also now knew more about his car then he would like to as well, and hair care, or how they make silk, and a bunch of other stuff…he kinda fell asleep during most of it.**

**Those were the worst three so far and he didn't want to meet anymore. He now realized that Tomoyo was the most normal out of all her friends, which was kind of scary when he thought about it.**

**Now thinking about the ending of the Tzu case, he started to think of Kinomoto. He started wondering how she was and how she and her daughter were holding up.**

**Now he was shaking his head to get the thoughts out. What was he doing thinking about her? He barely knew her! It was because he felt bad for her. Yeah because he felt bad, that was why he was thinking about her when he thought about the old case.**

**Just then Eriol came into his office with folder in his hand. **

"**New case," was he said as he placed the folder down on his desk and took a seat across from him.**

"**Really? What is it this time?" Syaoran asked while flipping through the papers.**

"**Little girl was kidnapped," Eriol told him sighing and raking his hand through his hair.**

"**Oh joy…"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sumi was playing at Nozomi's after school. She had noticed that ever since he dad went away on his trip her mom had started working more. She also noticed that even as her mom tried to hide it… something was making her sad.**

**She continued playing with her Barbie's. That was one thing she could always do, play with her Barbie's for hours. It kept her busy and sometimes Nozomi would play with her.**

**She had noticed that even Nozomi was acting weird. She noticed that she wanted to talk to her mom more then usual and sometimes she would look over at her and have this look on her face… like a sympathetic face.**

**Nozomi came into the room and sat down around the mess Sumi made on the floor. She was quietly watching her for a while when she decided to have a conversation.**

"**So what's going on with Barbie and friends today?" she asked curiously.**

**Sumi then held up a Barbie and pointed to her, "This ones name is Sakura, she's named after mommy."**

**Nozomi nodded her head, "And who else is in Sakura's family?"**

**Sumi then held up a little Kelly and pointed to her next, "This is Sakura's daughter Sumiko. She's named after me."**

**Nozomi nodded her head again, "She's pretty like you too."**

**Sumi smiled at what she said and then held up a Ken, "And this is Sakura's Husband Koji. He's named after daddy."**

**Nozomi's eyes were hard for a minute thinking about Koji, but then remembered that Sumi didn't know what he really was and went back to her regular self. "So you made your family hmm?"**

**Sumi nodded her eyes shinning in happiness, "Yup! Mommy said daddy had to go away for a long time, maybe even years so making up a toy daddy is the best I can get."**

**Nozomi looked at her sadly. Even though her father was evil she couldn't help but feel bad for the little girl sitting here with her. She really did love him. "So what's happening with the family?"**

**Sumi still smiled, "Daddy finally came back from his trip that mommy said he was on and everyone's happy again. Mommy's not working as much as she was and gets to play with me more. Daddy does all the cooking again so I don't have to eat mommy's bad food, and daddy doesn't leave anymore and spends as much time with me and mommy as he can. Mommy's also going to have a baby because I heard mommy and daddy talking before about having another one to give me a brother or sister before daddy went away."**

**Nozomi really felt bad for the girl now. She was imagining what would happen when she saw her dad again. If only she knew why he was gone… then she'd probably never want to see him again. "So your mom ordered a stork to bring over a baby?"**

"**Yup. The stork's bringing me a baby sister." Sumi said happily picking up a little Krissy. "And she's going to name her Kaori because she said that besides my name, that's her favourite name."**

"**You've thought this through, haven't you?" Nozomi laughed.**

"**Yup. I can't wait for daddy to come home so all this can happen in real life."**

"**Maybe someday it will…" Nozomi said quietly. She knew she was lying to the girl. She knew there was know way Sakura was ever going to take Koji back, but she knew that she shouldn't be the one telling Sumi that, it had to be Sakura.**

**Just then, someone knocked on the door.**

"**Mommy's here!" Sumi exclaimed dropping everything and running to the door to see her mother.**

"**Wait! Sumi! You need to pick up your toys!" Nozomi yelled to her retreating back.**

**But of course, she didn't come and pick them up. Nozomi sighed and started to pick them up herself.**

**TBC…**

**A/N I know this chapter probably isn't much, but I didn't really know what to do for this chapter. I have a new idea for a story that I might try posting but I don't know if I will yet. I had a bit of writers block with this chapter so that's why nothing really interesting has been happening but I thought that Sumi needed to be in some more scenes as well as Nozomi so I created a scene especially for them. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and remember Read and Review! Ciao!**


	8. No Man's Ever Told me to Blow Harder

I Thought he was Perfect 

**A/N HEY! Well I noticed that lots of you had your own guess about what was going to happen next, but then again…that is why this is a suspense story. And to Kawaii Tenshi no Hikari, a PI is someone who can be employed as a detective to collect information. But I don't know if they can enter the forensic labs, but I think they can ask them to check something out for them. And again, I do realize his time in prison is too short, I think the exact same thing, but he asked for a plea bargain so that made his sentence shorter, and I am Canadian so I don't know anything about the death penalty and how it works or if they even have it in Japan… I just know that it is done in some states. Anyways, I had a lot of fun reading your predictions about this chapter and I hope I don't disappoint you with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. I do own this plot though.**

**Recap of chapter 7…**

**Just then, someone knocked on the door.**

"**Mommy's here!" Sumi exclaimed dropping everything and running to the door to see her mother.**

"**Wait! Sumi! You need to pick up your toys!" Nozomi yelled to her retreating back.**

**But of course, she didn't come and pick them up. Nozomi sighed and started to pick them up herself.**

**Chapter 8: No Man's Ever Told Me to Blow Harder**

**Sakura was standing at the door waiting for Sumi. When Sumi opened the door she jumped up and gave her mother a hug.**

**Sakura laughed as she hugged her back, "Are you happy to see me?" she asked.**

**Sumi just looked at her face and nodded smiling. Her mother hadn't been around so much anymore so she took every chance she had with her very seriously.**

"**Were you good for Nozomi?" she asked trying to get some words out of her.**

"**Yes," was the simple answer she got.**

**A few seconds later, Nozomi came to the door with a frown on her face. "Sumi…" she said slowly, "you were supposed to pick up your toys."**

**Sakura set Sumi down and Sumi turned around to look at Nozomi and blushed, "Sorry Nozomi…"**

**Nozomi sighed and patted her on her head. "Don't let it happen again."**

**Sumi nodded her head furiously to tell Nozomi that it wouldn't. **

"**Umm, Nozomi…" Sakura started off quietly. When Nozomi nodded her head to show she was listening she continued. "Could you watch her a little longer?" she asked hopefully.**

"**Why?" Nozomi asked with her eyes narrowing.**

"**I just need a break for awhile. A chance to myself after everything's been so hectic. A chance to get away, on my break at work it's not the same. Everyone that passes by looks at me with sympathetic looks and I can't take it anymore. I just need a night out."**

**Nozomi looked at her with compassion. "Alright, leave her here over night. You need this."**

**Sakura gave her a weak smile. "Thanks. You're a life saver."**

"**And don't you forget it!" Nozomi joked making them laugh.**

**Sakura gave Sumi a kiss goodbye and told her to be good. Sumi wasn't happy about her leaving but let her go eventually.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Syaoran was sitting on his couch with some papers from his newest case scattered on the coffee table in front of him. The child that was missing was named Outa Tanaka. His parents had been recently divorced after the mother finding out that the husband was having an affair and had won him over in custody. Now both the boy and father were missing and he figured the father probably took him as a way to get custody.**

**He sighed exhausted from all the work he had done that day. He needed a night out and figured he should have one now. Maybe go to a bar or something. He just needed to do something to get out of his work for just a few hours.**

**He decided that he would go out now and see what was happening at the bars. He got up off the couch and grabbed his jacket and keys before he headed out the door.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**It was eight o'clock when Sakura was heading to a bar. She had gone home to change after leaving Nozomi's and was planning on a night out without anyone she knew showing up and telling her how they knew Koji was bad news.**

**She drove to a bar and parked her car. When she made sure it was locked she walked in. She then sat on a stool and ordered a beer.**

**She started drinking it when she felt a presence sitting beside her. **

"**Li?" she called to the chestnut haired male sitting beside her.**

**Syaoran had saw her walk in and sit at the bar and decided to go over and sit beside her. When she called his name he nodded in acknowledgement, "Hey Kinomoto."**

"**What are you doing here?" Sakura asked surprised. She hadn't seen him since the trial.**

"**Just needed to get out for a bit," Syaoran answered. "And you?"**

"**Same." **

**Syaoran nodded. "So, how have you been?"**

"**Well I'm not bleeding or anything, so I guess I'm okay." Sakura said sarcastically. **

"**Ah. Life's been hard." Syaoran said knowingly.**

**They both took big gulps of their drinks when Sakura finally answered. "That obvious?"**

"**Only to those who saw you when that whole thing was going on."**

**Sakura nodded at his answer. "So what about you?"**

"**What about me?" he asked taking another gulp.**

"**How have you been?"**

"**Busy. Lot's of stuff going on at the office and my friend's wife has decided a need a girlfriend and sets me up with her friends almost every weekend."**

"**I always hated getting set up." Sakura grumbled.**

"**Why would people want to set you up? You don't look like you'd need help getting a date." Syaoran asked.**

"**Turned a bunch of people down. They thought I would never settle down." Sakura explained. "And I should be saying the same about you." She said as an after thought.**

**Syaoran was surprised when she said that but quickly recovered. "Yeah, well pretty much the same as you, I was just never interested in anyone."**

**Sakura nodded her head. They spent the next while drinking and talking. They were getting to know each other a little more.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Tadashi was sitting at home. He hadn't seen much of Sakura since the night Koji was arrested. She hadn't wanted to talk to anyone and was pretty busy working longer then usual. He had tried to talk her once in awhile, but she could never talk long or was too tried. It made him angry.**

**He was angry because it was all Koji's fault. If Koji hadn't gotten himself arrested, Sakura would have more time to talk to him. Sure, they never had a relationship going on but they were always friends. She always had time to have a friendly conversation with him to tell him how her life was going and stuff like that. But now because she was on her own…she had no time.**

**How was he supposed to show her how much he cared for her when she was never around? It had already been two months and he was going crazy. He needed something to keep his mind off of everything. He walked over to his stereo and put on his Ramones CD(heh…I'm listening to them right now). He had never really listened to them. Actually, he didn't listen to much music…. But Sakura did. She liked The Ramones and made him buy the CD a while back. He only listened to them because of her.**

**Now that he remembered that Sakura was the one that got him to buy the CD, he started to think of her and what she was doing. Was she sleeping? Was she playing with Sumiko? Was…she with another man? That thought made him clench his fists. He didn't want to think of her with another guy. It was hard enough knowing she was with Koji. But at least she wasn't anymore.**

**He shook his head. He was thinking about her too much. He should just go to bed.**

**And that's what he did.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Syaoran and Sakura were still at the bar around mid-night. They had each had a couple of drinks but weren't that drunk.**

"**Well, I guess I should be heading home…" Sakura said after looking at her watch. "It's almost mid-night."**

"**Yeah…I guess I should too…" Syaoran said not really wanting to stop spending time with her.**

"**Well, bye. I had fun." Sakura smiled.**

"**Are you driving home? You had a lot to drink."**

"**Hahahah don't worry about me! I can handle my liquor! When I was in college I was one of the best-drunk drivers around! Besides!" Sakura said doing a little motion with her hand, "I've been even more drunk then this before and drove home without getting a ticket."**

"**If you say so." Syaoran said smiling at her.**

"**What about you? You were drinking too."**

"**I'll be okay," then he smirked at her. "I'm a pretty good driver too."**

"**Well I guess we'll see who's better then, won't we?" Sakura smirked back.**

"**I guess we will."**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Syaoran was driving his car and he thought he was doing pretty well, but he was starting to swerve a little. He looked in his rear-view mirror and saw that Sakura was right behind him. And like she said, was a pretty good drunk driver.**

**The next thing he knew, he was hearing sirens telling them to pull over. He saw Sakura pull over as well and the car parked in between them. The officer walked out and came up to him first.**

**When he came up, he saw that it was one of his friends on the force Eight Ball, at least…that was his nick name… he had called him that for so long he had forgotten his real name as embarrassing as that sounds. Eight Ball came up to his window and he pulled it down.**

"**Hiya Eight Ball! What's the problem?"**

**Eight Ball had a breathalyser in his hand when he looked over at him. "You were swerving a little out there and I need to see if you've been drinking."**

"**Awe, c'mon Eight Ball! Can't you give a friend a break?" Syaoran begged.**

"**Not for this. Now come on. Blow into this." He held the breathalyser up to his face and Syaoran had no choice but to blow into it.**

**Eight Ball shook his head. "Get out Syaoran. You've been drinking and driving."**

**Syaoran sighed and got out of the car as Eight Ball led him to the backseat of the police car. "Is the woman over there you're friend?" he asked, meaning Sakura too Syaoran.**

**Syaoran looked over and saw Sakura in her drivers seat oblivious to what was happening to him and shoving gum into her mouth. "Yup. Sakura's my friend."**

**Eight Ball nodded, "I'll tell you what. If she passes the breathalyser, I'll let you go."**

**Syaoran nodded hoping the gum would help her pass.**

**Eight Ball then walked over to Sakura's car and she pulled down her window.**

"**Well if it isn't Sakura. How are you tonight?" Eight Ball asked her. **

"**I'm great Eight Ball! Thanks for asking!" Sakura smiled. She knew Eight Ball from when Koji was on the force. When he pulled her over she had put almost a whole package of gum in her mouth hoping it would block out the alcohol in her breath.**

"**You were swerving." He stated.**

"**I was?" Sakura asked dumbly.**

"**Yup. I need to see if you were drinking."**

"**I wasn't! I swear!" Sakura denied.**

"**Sakura, if you pass the test I'll let Syaoran out of the car."**

"**Syaoran's in your car?" Sakura asked. When he nodded she looked over to the police car in front of her and saw Syaoran staring at them from the back. Knowing that there was probably no chance she could get him out, Sakura waved at him stupidly from her seat with a big grin on her face. This act caused Syaoran to wave back.**

"**Sakura! Ignore Syaoran! And take the test and blow!" Eight Ball said annoyed.**

"**Okay," Sakura said about to blow when he saw all the gum in her mouth. **

"**Sakura," he said slowly. "Get rid of the gum."**

"**Alright…" Sakura said taking out a little piece of her gum.**

"**SAKURA GET RID OF IT ALL!" he yelled annoyed.**

**Sighing, Sakura chewed it for a few more seconds before she took it out and too make him happy… put it on his hand and opened her mouth wide to show him it was gone.**

"**Good, now blow and make it below zero." Eight Ball instructed.**

**Sakura shrugged, "Okay." **

**She blew so lightly that the breathalyser couldn't even tell it was being blown into.**

"**Oh come on Sakura! Blow already!" Eight Ball said angrily. **

"**Okay…" Sakura said and did the exact same thing.**

"**Sakura! Blow harder!" he commanded her.**

**Sakura then started crying. **

"**What's wrong Sakura?" Eight Ball asked concerned. He hoped nothing was wrong now.**

"**No man has ever told me to blow harder before!" Sakura started laughing now. **

"**Oh man! Sakura not that way! God! Just blow okay! Just blow harder okay?" Eight Ball said embarrassed.**

**Sakura then did the exact same thing as before.**

"**That's it!" Eight Ball said getting thoroughly annoyed. "Get into the car with Syaoran!" **

**He then opened her door letting her unbuckle her seatbelt and make her way to the police car.**

**When she sat down she turned to Syaoran and waved. **

"**Hey Syaoran!"**

"**You bitch…" Syaoran mumbled.**

"**Well I tried." Sakura sighed.**

**Eight Ball then walked into the drivers seat.**

"**I hope you kids had fun."**

**He then started to drive.**

**TBC**

**A/N Now I know nothing happened in this story and I know you all had your own ideas about what was going to happen, but if your guesses were right, then this story wouldn't be very exciting. Anyways I had some trouble writing this story cause I've been pretty busy lately. I had a sleepover with my best friend and we had the house to ourselves and we pulled an all nighter and raided the local convenient store and ate everything we bought. Then it was my mom's birthday and she turned 50…yes…my mom is old and I'm only 14…she's half a century. Anyways…Then it was this event going on down here in my town called the Drag Races which I go to every year….mostly just to see Insanity…the best racer there and had a sleepover with another one of my friends and fell into a sugar coma….Also…a note to those who don't know…never eat plain kool-aide… it doesn't taste as good as it sounds, it actually burns. I learnt the hard way… So anyways… Read and Review! Ciao!**


	9. The Clash

I Thought he was Perfect

A/N Hey everyone! I'm so glad you all thought the last chapter was funny! It took me a long time to think that up and I thought that this story deserved some humor. Anyways a message I should have put in the last chapter was never drink and drive! That's how accidents are started. Well anyways…here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. But I do own this plot.

Recap of Chapter 8…

**When she sat down she turned to Syaoran and waved. **

"**Hey Syaoran!"**

"**You bitch…" Syaoran mumbled.**

"**Well I tried." Sakura sighed.**

**Eight Ball then walked into the drivers seat.**

"**I hope you kids had fun."**

**He then started to drive.**

Chapter 9: The Clash

It had been a week since the incident with Eight Ball and Syaoran. Sakura remembered waking up that morning with a major hangover. She now had a warning about losing her license so she knew she had to be more careful from now on. All she could think about the next morning was, "What was I thinking? Drinking and Driving? That's something a teenager does!" But there was nothing she could do about it now.

She was also ashamed of the way she acted around Eight Ball. She must have been pretty drunk to say, "No man's ever told me to blow harder before!" That was just stupid. But it was worth it to see the look on Syaoran's face when she had to get in the backseat with him. She smiled at the memory. He had really been hoping she would get him out of the car.

She sighed. She was no longer in the car with Syaoran. She was now on holidays from the hospital for two weeks. So she had taken Sumi uptown. They had already gone grocery shopping earlier that day and dropped everything off at home, but Sakura had promised Sumi that she would buy her a toy if she came shopping with her so now Sumi was dragging her uptown taking her to the store.

"Come on mom! I want to get to the store today!" Sumi whined while grabbing a hold of Sakura's hand and dragging her down the streets.

"Okay, okay, hold your horses," Sakura laughed at her daughter's anxiousness.

"But I wanna get to the store!" Sumi cried looking back at Sakura for a minute not looking where she was going. The next thing they knew, Sumi had walked into someone.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Syaoran had been walking uptown planning on finding a place to go for lunch. He was off today and was just planning on going to a café to have something to eat since there was nothing edible in his apartment to eat.

His thoughts drifted to the night he got arrested with Sakura. He had to admit it was humorous to watch her try and pass the test, he had hoped she would, but she didn't. He had actually liked sitting in the backseat of the car with her and when they were drinking and talking to each other. He got to know her a little better and thought she was an interesting person. He was so engrossed with his thoughts he wasn't playing attention to anything around him until he felt something walk into him.

Snapping out of his thoughts he looked down and saw a little girl with black hair and emerald eyes was looking up at him with an apologetic look. 'Her eyes look like Sakura's' he found himself thinking.

"Sorry mister…I wasn't looking where I was going…" she said quietly.

"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention either it's not all your fault," Syaoran said smiling at the little girl, not even noticing the mother that was right behind the little girl.

The little girl smiled and looked up at her mom, "Mommy, did you hear that? He wasn't paying attention either!"

Syaoran then looked up to see who the mother and was shocked to find out it was Sakura.

Sakura smiled at her daughter and nodded her head, "Yes, he wasn't. That's why he made us bump into him. It's all his fault."

"Hey! I resent that Sakura!" Syaoran said with mock hurt when he heard what she said.

"All I'm saying is we wouldn't have bumped into you if you had been paying attention so then my darling daughter wouldn't have had to apologize and believe it was all her fault." Sakura said in a joking tone.

"Oh you're funny," Syaoran said sarcastically.

"Don't I know it," Sakura agreed still smiling.

"You know him Mommy?" Sumi asked with a confused look. She had never met this man before.

"Yes I know him honey," Sakura looked down at her daughter with her smile never leaving her face. "We've met a few times."

"Oh, okay," Sumi, said accepting what her mother said. "Can I go into the toy store now?"

"Oh darn!" Sakura said playfully. "You remembered."

"Uh huh," Sumi nodded her head. "And look, we're right in front of the store!"

"And so we are," Sakura agreed.

"Can we go in now?" Sumi whined.

"Okay, you go in and I'll be there in a minute." Sakura told her as she saw Sumi turn to walk in the door. "I just want to say goodbye to Mr. Li here!"

"Okay!" and with that she was in the store.

"So that's you're daughter," Syaoran said after a moment of silence. (A/N if you look at the chapters that Syaoran and Sakura are together, he never met Sumi at all.)

"Yeah, that's my Sumiko," Sakura said proudly.

"She has your eyes," Syaoran told her seriously.

Sakura blushed when he said that and looked down, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," was all Syaoran could say.

There was then another moment of silence, neither knowing what to say. Finally Syaoran said something.

"Listen, I'm just uptown to get something to eat, do you and Sumi want to come with?" Syaoran asked hoping his nervousness wasn't showing.

"Well, I'd have to ask Sumi… but if all goes well with that I don't think there's a problem." Sakura told him.

"Okay," Syaoran smiled.

"Well if you want us to join you for lunch you better come with me into the store," Sakura then grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him through the doors.

The store wasn't very big so it was easy to find Sumi inside. As usual she was looking at the different Barbies.

Sakura and Syaoran made their way over to her to see her with one in her hands. "Is that the one you want?" Sakura asked.

Sumi turned around to look at them and nodded. She then handed it over to Sakura so she could go and pay for it.

"Mr. Li wanted to know if we could join him for lunch. Do you want to do that? We haven't eaten yet." Sakura asked before she went to the counter.

Sumi didn't even take two seconds to say her answer. "Yes!"

Syaoran looked surprised at how fast she answered and couldn't stop himself from saying, "That was pretty fast…"

Sumi looked at him and shrugged. "It's way better then eating my mom's cooking. She's really bad."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"You can't even make me grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Well… I can make toast!" Sakura defended.

"Is that all?" Syaoran asked wide-eyed.

"No," Sakura told him. "PB and J is my best recipe."

"That tells you something…" Syaoran muttered.

"Whatever, I'm going to pay for this." Sakura walked away a little offended from the teasing.

Sumi continued to look through the other toys while she waited. She did this every time they came here. While she was looking at the toys, Syaoran went over to the line up to talk to Sakura.

Sakura was waiting in line. She was stuck behind an old man who was buying something for his grandchildren and was practically telling his life story instead of paying. Then Syaoran came up beside her.

"And then my wife died and I was stuck raising our six kids ALL on my own. Can you believe she did that too me?" the old guy was going on and Sakura sighed in frustration.

"Can you believe that guy?" Syaoran asked finally finding something to talk about.

"He does this every time he's in here. His name's Yoshi Sato. He tells the same story whenever he comes in and I think having to stand behind him so many times has made me memorize everything he says."

"Really now?" Syaoran asked her.

"Yup, now he's going to get to the part where he had to make his kids go hungry twice a week because he couldn't afford to feed them everyday." Sakura said in a disinterested tone.

"And since I had only a single income, I couldn't afford enough food, so to be fair I had to make my kids go hungry every few days because I couldn't afford enough for them all. Of course I had enough to feed myself, but those kids, they were like swarms of locusts with the amount they ate!" the old man rambled on.

"Wow," was all Syaoran could say.

"Told you," Sakura smirked.

"Look, I'm sorry about over there with the whole you can't cook thing."

"It's okay, Ko-people tease me all the time about it," Sakura stopped herself from saying Koji used to tease her about it all the time.

Syaoran nodded. He then looked at the doll Sakura was holding in her hand. "Another Barbie?"

"Yeah, another one," Sakura sighed. She then spoke up and said for no reason at all, "You know, I never really understood if Barbie is supposed to be so friggin' popular, then why in the world would we have to buy her friends."

Syaoran looked thoughtful at what she just said. The after a while he finally spoke, "That's a really good question." They both then looked at each other and laughed.

"Now that's going to be bothering me all day," Syaoran said once the laughter subsided.

"Don't worry," Sakura reassured him. "Whenever I say stuff like that I don't expect people to take them seriously. Don't think about it too much."

Syaoran just nodded his head. Finally Yoshi decided to leave and it was their turn to pay.

When they were all done, they got Sumi and walked to a café for lunch.

They sat down and the first thing Sumi did was open her new doll. "Sumi open that when we get home!" Sakura told her when she saw what she was doing.

"But I want to play with it now!" Sumi whined. "Besides, then I have something to do while you talk to Mr. Li."

"Okay, fine, but you better not forget anything here," Sakura gave in.

"I won't." and then she continued to open and play with the doll.

Sakura looked and Syaoran and shook her head.

A waitress came over and took their orders and all was quiet for a few moments while Sumi continued to play.

Syaoran decided to make some more conversation, "So tell me something about yourself."

Sakura thought for a bit and decided on what to say, "My favorite band is The Clash." (A/N hehe The Clash is my favorite band .)

"The Clash eh? I like them too. Best punk band ever." Syaoran agreed.

"I know what you mean. No band can compete with them. When Joe died in 2002 I was in mourning for so long!" Sakura told him surprised that he actually liked The Clash like her.

"Really? What did you do for mourning?" Syaoran asked.

"Basically just played them constantly, and I put up a shrine and covered it in flowers and lit a bunch of candles. Everyone had thought I had gone insane after a few days. They thought I went a little extreme." Sakura looked down embarrassed.

Syaoran laughed at what she said, "That's not a little extreme, that's just a devoted fan."

"My thoughts exactly." Sakura nodded in approval. "So, if you like The Clash, what's your favorite song by them?"

Right away he answered, "Should I Stay or Should I Go." He saw Sakura nod in approval of the song and then asked, "And yours?"

"The Guns of Brixton." (A/N my favorite song in the whole world! .) Sakura answered easily.

"Ah, I know how that one goes," Syaoran nodded his head showing he knew the song. "When they kick at your front door."

"How you gunna come?" Sakura added. "You really do know The Clash and aren't just saying that."

"Of course," Syaoran looked at her seriously. "People who don't like The Clash have no taste."

"So true, so true." Sakura nodded her head in agreement. "I mean; could you ever see yourself dating someone who didn't like them?"

"Impossible," Syaoran shook his head.

"Exactly." They both smiled when all of a sudden the food came.

Sumi stopped playing and started to eat and all conversation stopped while they ate. When they finished, Sumi continued playing while it was Sakura who spoke to Syaoran first. "Tell me something about you now."

He was quiet for a bit thinking of his answer, "My favorite movie is The Sixth Sense."

"I saw that movie, it was pretty good but I always got freaked out at the oatmeal part," Sakura told him shuddering.

"Yeah," Syaoran agreed, "that wasn't exactly the best scene."

"And then the part where that kid looks at Cole and says: "Come and I'll show you where my dad keeps his gun." And then he turns around and there's a hole in his head! That grossed me out!"

"Okay, so maybe some scenes are pretty disturbing. But I like it." Syaoran defended himself.

"I don't have a problem with the movie, just the dead people." Sakura told him.

"Fair enough," he said accepting what she said. "So what's you're favorite movie?"

"Dirty Dancing Havana Nights." Sakura told him breezily. When he gave her a look she defended herself. "I think Diego Luna looks hot when he dances okay!"

"What about the first one?" he asked as if he didn't hear what she said.

"Well, I like that one too, but I like Havana Nights better. I always wonder what it would be like to dance with someone like that."

"Whatever, it's a chicks movie." Syaoran waved off what she said.

"It's a good movie! Have you even watched it before?" Sakura asked.

"Nope."

"Well I'm going to have to sit you down and make you watch it with me one of these days," Sakura decided.

"What?" Syaoran said staring at her.

"I won't accept your opinion of the movie unless you have actually seen it."

"Why?"

"Because it's not fair that I've seen your favorite movie and you haven't seen mine. Then you can say whatever you want about it. But not until after you've seen it."

"So does this call for a movie night?" Syaoran asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup. What days are you free? I'm off for the next two weeks."

"I'm good tonight." Syaoran told her.

"Yay! You're in luck! We just went grocery shopping so we have plenty of junk food and I happen to own the movie."

"Joy…" Syaoran muttered.

Then the check arrived. "I'll pay for Sumi and I," Sakura told him ready to get out her wallet.

"No don't," Syaoran told her making her stop what she was doing. "I invited you to come with me so it's only fair that I pay."

"Oh Syaoran, you don't have to," Sakura told him.

"It's okay, I want to." Syaoran reassured her.

Sakura still wasn't happy about it but let him pay anyways.

While Syaoran went to go and pay, Sakura made sure that she and Sumi had everything. When she was sure they did she and Sumi went to wait for Syaoran to pay. When he was done, he came over and they walked out together.

"Well, I go this way," Syaoran said pointing in the opposite way Sakura and Sumi were heading.

"And we go this way," Sakura pointed their way.

"So, I guess I'll see you later then," Syaoran said.

"At our movie night." Sakura reminded him.

"Yeah, at the movie night." Syaoran nodded his head smirking at her.

"Come on mom! I want to go home!" Sumi said impatiently.

"I'm coming." Sakura told her gently.

"I guess you should get going then huh?" Syaoran said gesturing to Sumi.

"Yeah, but I'll see you tonight," Sakura told him smiling.

"Yes you will, and I know where you live."

"Good, that saves effort," Sakura joked. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for lunch." And she took Sumi's hand and they walked away.

Syaoran placed his hand on his cheek where she kissed him. He then smiled thinking that he really liked that woman and turned to head home.

TBC

A/N Well that was chapter eight. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I liked typing my thoughts of The Clash, which in my opinion are one of the greatest bands in the world! I was having trouble thinking of ways to make this chapter. I've been working on it for the last few days. I didn't know what to do and I've been spending the past few days listening to emo…so yeah. Anyways I hope you all like this chapter and remember, Read and Review! Ciao!


	10. Does She?

I Thought he was Perfect

A/N: I know I haven't updated in awhile but school started and I've had so much homework (that's what I get for going into academic instead of applied) and I've been doing lots of stuff with my friends and my dance class and I had a bit of writers block and then my other story got deleted and I was really mad and didn't feel like writing for a while. Yeah I know that these are bad excuses but I think I'll get better. But my mind has been thinking of other things like the apple heist I did last night… and for those who don't understand…apple heist stands for stealing crab apples for my friend Travis's house in the middle of the night…my friends idea not mine…I was just the one that did it. Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter your reviews are appreciated and I'm glad so many of you are addicted . and to angle of darkness, no Tomoyo and Sakura don't know each other. But they will eventually.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. I do own this plot though.

Recap of Chapter 9…

"Good, that saves effort," Sakura joked. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for lunch." And she took Sumi's hand and they walked away.

Syaoran placed his hand on his cheek where she kissed him. He then smiled thinking that he really liked that woman and turned to head home.

Chapter 10: Does She?

It was around seven o'clock and Syaoran was heading over to Sakura's house. He was a little nervous because he hadn't been there since the day he went there for questioning. This time her daughter was going to be there also. He wasn't sure how he should feel about her daughter, it wasn't that he had anything against kids; he had tons of nieces and nephews because he had four sisters and they were all married and had children. The thing that bothered him was who Sumi's father was. He wasn't sure if the little girl was anything like her father, but then again… Sakura was her mother. He probably didn't have anything to worry about and was making a big deal out of nothing.

He stopped his car when he got to Sakura's house; he hadn't noticed that while he was busy thinking about Sakura's daughter he had made it to her house. He got out and headed to the door and knocked.

Sakura answered the door wearing jeans and a t-shirt, something simple for a movie night. When she noticed who was at the door, she smiled and greeted him.

"Syaoran! You're here!" she said happily.

"I promised I would be," he told her with a smirk.

"Well come on in," Sakura moved out of the way and opened the door wider for him to come in. "I just finished getting Sumi in her pajamas."

Syaoran nodded and walked into the nice home. He took off his shoes and followed Sakura into the living room where the TV was.

There he saw Sumi sitting on the couch in a little pink nightgown. She looked over when she heard them walk into the room. When she saw him, she walked over to her mom and took her hand.

"Sumi, you remember Mr. Li from earlier today don't you?" Sakura asked gently.

The little girl nodded her head then looked up and looked Syaoran in the face, "You're the man I bumped into and took us to lunch…"

Syaoran nodded his head and smiled at the little girl, "Yes I am. Your mother invited me over to watch a movie."

"Which movie are you watching?" she asked cutely.

"Your mother wants to show me Dirty Dancing Havana Nights," Syaoran answered.

"Oh, mommy's obsessed with that movie, I wish she wasn't cause before she used to be obsessed with Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory. I thought that one was better."

"Really now?" Syaoran said smirking and raising an eyebrow at a nervous Sakura.

"Uh huh."

"Okay that's enough talking about mommy sweetie." Sakura said trying to get Sumi to be quiet.

"Okay," Sumi nodded. "Can I stay up and watch the movie with you?" she asked giving her mom a puppy dog look.

"Okay," Sakura sighed after a few seconds. "You got that look from me!" she said jokingly.

"But it always works," Sumi replied smiling.

Syaoran found himself smiling at the mother and daughter. He watched as Sumi took a seat on the end of the couch and Sakura popped the movie in and sat down beside her.

"Come and have a seat Syaoran," she said gesturing to the spot on the couch beside her.

He came over sat down as the previews started to come on. "Oh I better go and get the chips and everything before the movie starts!" Sakura exclaimed while jumping up off the couch.

"Okay mommy!" Sumi called as Sakura ran out of the room and into the kitchen.

She came back a few moments later with hands full of bags of chips and chocolate bars. "Hope you like some of this stuff," she told Syaoran as she threw it all on the coffee table.

"Oh you have nothing to worry about," Syaoran told her making her smile at him.

The movie then started playing.

-

-

-

-

-

The movie had only been on for about half an hour but Sumi had fallen asleep. She had her head rested on Sakura's lap with a peaceful expression on her face.

"I'm going to bring her up to bed. I'll be right back, It doesn't matter if I miss a part because I've seen this movie a million times," Sakura told Syaoran as she carefully picked Sumi up and started to carry her out of the room.

"Are you sure you don't need help? We can just put the movie on pause," Syaoran suggested.

"Well, if your offering," Sakura answered.

Syaoran got up off the couch, paused the movie and she gently handed him Sumiko. Syaoran was stronger so he was having an easier time carrying her around the house to her room. Sakura lead him up the stairs and to Sumi's bedroom.

Sakura moved the sheets while he laid her down and they tucked her in. Sakura placed a kiss on forehead before they headed out the room.

They went back downstairs to finish watching the movie. Syaoran hated to admit it, but he was actually enjoying the movie. Maybe he was enjoying it because Sakura liked it but he still thought it was an okay movie.

"I wonder what it would be like to dance with someone like that…" Sakura said out of nowhere causing Syaoran to look at her.

"You want to dance like that?" he asked.

"I just wonder what it would be like to be able to do that. I would never be able to move like that…at least not that quickly."

"I guess it would be pretty cool to do moves like that…" Syaoran said thinking about it.

"Yeah it would be," Sakura said and unconsciously laying her head on his shoulder. Syaoran was shocked at first but relaxed and put his arm around her waist and they watched the movie in that position.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

When the movie was over Sakura turned to Syaoran, "You can't say it's a bad movie now."

"It wasn't terrible," he replied nonchalantly.

"Hah, I told you!" Sakura said happily.

"Yeah, yeah I know."

Right when Sakura was about to say something the doorbell rang, "I'll be right back; I have no idea who that could be…"

And with that she got out of the room and headed to the door.

While she was gone Syaoran decided to look around. He hadn't really gotten a chance to actually see what was in the room. It looked like any other family room to him. TV, couch, coffee table, pictures… He got up and started to look at all the pictures.

They were the usual pictures you'd find in a family room, so it was nothing really interesting. But one picture caught his attention, Sakura and Koji's wedding picture. They both looked so happy. He had never seen Sakura smile like that since he met her; her face was glowing in that picture like it was the happiest day of her life. And Koji looked just as happy.

What he couldn't figure out was why it was still up. She had gotten rid of every other picture of him in the house, except that one. Syaoran hated thinking this, but what if there was a chance she still had feelings for him?

He shook his head to get the idea out of his head. There was no way she could still have feelings for the sick serial killer… but they did share a history… Could it be possible?

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura answered the door only to find Tadashi standing there.

"Tadashi! What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"I was just passing through," Tadashi answered nonchalantly. "So what have you been up to tonight? We haven't talked in awhile."

"Oh well I was watching a movie," Sakura told him, then as an after thought. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure," Sakura moved out of the way and he walked in. "So what movie were you watching?"

"Dirty Dancing Havana Nights." Sakura answered simply.

"Ah, why even bother asking." Tadashi laughed.

"Hey, it's a great movie and some of those songs are just so catchy."

Just when Tadashi was about to say something else, Syaoran walked into the room. He wanted to see what was keeping Sakura and wanted to tell her he was going to leave since the movie was over, when he saw another man standing with her. "Hello?" he asked when he walked over.

Tadashi looked over at the guy that spoke with a confused expression. He didn't expect Sakura to have a man in her house.

"Oh Syaoran let me introduce you!" Sakura said happily. "This is my friend Tadashi Oruchi, he was just passing by to say hello. Tadashi, this is Syaoran Li, my friend, I invited him over to watch a movie with me."

Syaoran noticed that the Tadashi guy wouldn't stop glaring at him once Sakura had said his name. He could tell the guy liked Sakura as more then a friend, what he didn't get was why he was glaring at him. He didn't have a relationship with Sakura, even though he wanted one. Maybe he was like this with all her male friends. To be polite he stuck out his hand for Tadashi to shake. "Nice to meet you Oruchi."

Tadashi stared at the hand for a while before he took hold of it, "Same here Li." The handshake turned into a battle of strength to see who was stronger by squeezing the others hand as hard as they could. They both let go after awhile.

When they were finished, Syaoran turned to Sakura, "I just came to say that I'm leaving. I had a good time, but I have to head home. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay Syaoran," Sakura smiled. "It was nice having you here." She then gave him a peck on the cheek as he turned to leave. Tadashi was still glaring at him until he was out the door.

Once he was gone, Tadashi turned to Sakura. "Why was he here?" he asked with some venom in his voice.

Sakura was taken back by his tone, "I told you; I invited him over for a movie."

"That was all?" Tadashi asked with the same tone.

"Of course, why would it be anything else?" Sakura asked with confusion in her voice.

"Do you have something going on with that guy?" Tadashi asked angrily.

"NO! And even if I did, why would you care so much?" Sakura asked outraged by the way he was acting, even if she liked the idea of being with Syaoran.

"Because!" was all he said

"Because why?" Sakura asked.

"Just because!" he answered.

"Because why?" she yelled getting fed up with the way he was acting.

"Because…" and the next thing Sakura knew, Tadashi was kissing her…

TBC

A/N There is the tenth chapter! I'm so happy I finally got it done. It took me awhile, but I did it. I hope you all enjoyed it and don't hate me for waiting so long. Anyways remember Read and Review! Ciao!


	11. You Need to Help Me

I Thought He Was Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. I do own this plot though

A/N hey sorry I haven't been updating but I've been really busy and since today is a snow day I decided to take my day off and type out this chapter! I hope you all like and thanks for the wonderful reviews! .

Recap of chapter 10…

"NO! And even if I did, why would you care so much?" Sakura asked outraged by the way he was acting, even if she liked the idea of being with Syaoran.

"Because!" was all he said

"Because why?" Sakura asked.

"Just because!" he answered.

"Because why?" she yelled getting fed up with the way he was acting.

"Because…" and the next thing Sakura knew, Tadashi was kissing her…

Chapter 11: You Need to Help Me

Sakura was shocked to say the least. This was the last thing she would have ever thought he would have done. She had always known he had always had a bit of a crush on her, but she didn't think his feelings went so deep as to kiss her. She was so surprised she couldn't do anything; she just stood there while Tadashi kept his lips on hers. When he finally pulled away and she came to her senses she did the only thing that seemed right…she slapped him.

Tadashi yelled an ouch while placing his hand gingerly on the place she had slapped. "What was that for?" he shouted.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura asked taking a step away from him.

"Why did I do what?" Tadashi asked playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Sakura yelled.

"Because I wanted to," was all he said.

"That's not a good enough answer," Sakura stated firmly.

"Well what else do you want me to say?" Tadashi asked getting exasperated; he really didn't want to answer this question.

"Anything that can explain why you just kissed me," Sakura said simply trying to keep her head in the situation.

"You really want to know why?" Tadashi asked after a few moments. Sakura only nodded her head in response. "I'm madly in love with you Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened in response and she stared at him. She couldn't think of a response.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Tadashi asked with a bit of panic in his voice. Her rejecting him was the last thing he wanted.

"How?" she said after a long moment of silence.

"What do you mean how?" he asked confused.

"How is it that you could be in love with me? I married your best friend…"

"I loved you the whole time you were with him, you were just so happy with him that I decided to keep it quiet and wish you'd come to me one day," he said sadly starting to look down at the floor.

"I don't know what else to say…" Sakura said softly. She felt so bad that he had been carrying these feelings for her all these years and she hadn't even noticed. He had loved her and watched as she dated his best friend, married him and had his child.

"Tell me that you have some feelings for me, tell me that there's a chance that we can be together Sakura, please?" he said desperately

Sakura closed her eyes as if she was trying to look in her heart and see if she could find feelings for Tadashi that were more than simply friendship, but there was only one face that she could see while she was searching. She tried but after a few moments she realised that those feelings weren't there.

She opened her eyes and looked at him sadly. When Tadashi saw that look he already knew what she was going to say. "Tadashi, I'm sorry but my feelings for you don't go past friendship… I-I think I'm in love with someone else."

The expression on his face was heartbreaking but it was something that had to be said. "It's him isn't it?"

"Who?" Sakura asked confused.

"That guy that was just here. What did you say his name was? Li?" Tadashi asked in a bitter voice.

Sakura looked down with a defeated look and nodded her head. "Yes it's him. But he doesn't know how I feel about him."

Horrible thoughts started to run through Tadashi's head about the amber-eyed man he had just met. He wanted get revenge on the man for taking Sakura's heart so easily while he had been after it for years. He had to get out of there and away from her so he could be alone with his thoughts. "Goodbye Sakura," he said in a cold voice that Sakura had never heard him use. He then started to turn around and head for the door. Right when he was about to open the door and walk out Sakura called over to him.

"Wait! Tadashi, I really am sorry you know," she said and ran over to the door.

"So am I Sakura, so am I," he said and walked out the door leaving Sakura standing there watching him leave in his car.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Syaoran was now at home laying on his bed thinking to himself. He was wondering what Sakura's relationship with guy that came over was. He could tell that he had strong feelings for Sakura by the way he was acting around him, but Sakura seemed oblivious to his feelings.

Then there was the picture he found. It couldn't be possible for her to still love Koji could it? She had told him before that she didn't want anything to do with the guy, but could it all be an act? In the picture they looked like they were really in love, could feelings like that just disappear in the blink of an eye over an incident like this? Or maybe they had been having problems before…

He started to shake his head to get rid of the thoughts. He had to stop getting jealous over every guy in Sakura's life…even if he had only met two… but that wasn't the point. He knew that he had feelings for Sakura, but he wasn't going to tell her about them until he knew she was over her last relationship. Maybe he'd let her make the first move, that way he'd know she was ready for sure…but what if she never made the first move? What if she wanted him to make the first move? Than he would never know if she had feelings for him or not! Now he had something to think about.

To make the first move or not to make the first move? That is the question.

Syaoran turned over and buried his head in his pillow. These thoughts were going to be keeping him up all night.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The next afternoon Tadashi found himself driving over to the prison Koji was being held in. He drove around for hours last night thinking about the situation he was in. He had come to two conclusions. One, he could be a bystander and watch as Sakura went off with that Li guy and left him to watch history repeat it's self like it had with Koji or…two, he could get revenge on Sakura for making him cling to lost hope all these years.

He pulled up in the prison parking lot, walked inside, and went up to a receptionist.

"Can I help you?" she asked dully. Clearly showing she didn't want to be here.

"I'm here to visit someone," he stated firmly.

"Who is it you wish to be visiting?" she asked in the same voice as before.

"Koji Tzu."

"Take this card, walk down the hall to your left, on the third door walk in and show it to the guard and take a seat and he will go and fetch Mr. Tzu. Any questions?"

"Nope, I'm good."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Koji was outside. It was exercise time for the prisoners and since it was sunny out, they took them outside that day.

He hated it here, the guys were jerks, the food was crap…he would have much rather attempted to eat one of Sakura's concoctions than eat the meals here… and everywhere you went it was dreary, like it was impossible to be happy around here. Of course he knew there was no point to be happy since it was prison after all, but he was so used to having Sakura's cheerful personality everywhere he went.

On the plus side, his dad had come to visit him a couple of times. Not that he was happy about what his son had done or proud that he was in here, but he felt it was his duty to make sure he was okay here. He also couldn't forget that he had given him a pack of cigarettes to, in his words, swap them so he wouldn't become someone's bitch.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a guard came up to him. "Tzu! You have a visitor!"

Koji got up and followed the guard out. It was probably just his father again.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

When Koji sat down he was surprised to say the least when he saw who was sitting across from him. He watched him point to the phone on his side and pick up his own. Koji understood he was telling him to pick up the phone so they could talk. He picked up the phone and spoke.

"Tadashi? What are you doing here?" Tadashi hadn't come to see him once since he had come here. It was a surprise to see him here sitting in front of him.

"Just came to see you old buddy," was the reply he received.

Koji let out a snort, "Yeah right, I've been here for like three months and you haven't even made an effort to see me, so why are you here?"

"So how's life behind bars?" Tadashi asked ignoring his comment.

"Sucks. So why are you here?" Koji asked again.

"Hmm for some reason I already knew you'd say that. So make any knew friends?" Tadashi continued to ignore Koji's questions.

"Damn it Tadashi! Just tell me why the hell you're here!" Koji yelled angrily slamming his phone on the table in front of him and then putting it back up to his ear.

Tadashi sighed and figured he better get to the point now. "It's Sakura…"

"What about her?" Koji asked. He hated talking about Sakura, it didn't help that he thought about her everyday since he came here, or that no matter how hard he tried to hate her he couldn't help but love her.

"She-well she-she rejected me…" Tadashi sighed.

Koji smirked at him, "You're complaining to me about how my ex-wife doesn't want to be in a relationship with you? That's sad man."

"It's because she's in love with another guy," Tadashi told him seriously.

The smirk vanished off of Koji's face, "She's moving on?"

"Yup, the guy's tall, strong, good looking-"

"You came to tell me this!" Koji yelled through the phone interrupting Tadashi's description.

"Figured you should know, it's like she's forgotten you even existed," it was Tadashi's turn to smirk.

"Why would you come and tell me that?" Koji asked annoyed.

"I want to make her pay." Tadashi said in a serious tone.

Koji started to laugh, "You want her to pay for rejecting you? Forgive me for thinking that's a stupid reason to come see me."

"I want you to help me Koji."

"Why should I help you?" Koji laughed some more.

"Don't you want her to pay for finding someone else?" Tadashi asked getting desperate.

Koji was silent for a minute, "Of course I want her to pay. She can't just find someone else to be Sumiko's father. I'm her father! And I always will be!"

"So then help me! If we can't have Sakura then nobody else will!" Tadashi was desperately trying to get his help.

"In case you forgot, I can't help you. I'm in prison, I will be for many years." Koji pointed out.

"Then I'll just have to help you get out of here."

TBC

A/N Hey everyone! Here's the chapter eleven! I hope you all liked it. Koji's back and the action is about to start! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I've been super busy! My friend needed a fourth for her curling team and asked me to join so just for her I said yes…even though I've never curled in my life! I've been so sore! If any of you curl and can successfully get out of the hack…you are my hero! Anyways, read and review! Ciao!


	12. I Like To Time How Long it Takes

I Thought he was Perfect

A/N Hey everyone here's the next chapter. Sorry I haven't updated lately but I've been bust and I thought I should update before I go back to school on Monday…urg I don't want to have to get up early again! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does, but I do in fact own this plot.

Recap of chapter 11…

Koji was silent for a minute, "Of course I want her to pay. She can't just find someone else to be Sumiko's father. I'm her father! And I always will be!"

"So then help me! If we can't have Sakura then nobody else will!" Tadashi was desperately trying to get his help.

"In case you forgot, I can't help you. I'm in prison, I will be for many years." Koji pointed out.

"Then I'll just have to help you get out of here."

Chapter 12: I Like to Time How Long It Takes

Koji stared at his former best friend for few moments not saying anything. He had never expected to hear something like this from Tadashi, growing up, Tadashi had always played by the rules, and he had never even spoken about breaking them. It was like, it went against his religion or something, and he knew that was why he never tried to make a move on Sakura while he was with her. It was his rule, never trying to steal your best friend's girlfriend.

After awhile he spoke, "How do you expect to get me out of here?"

Tadashi was quiet trying to contemplate how to answer the question, "I'll find a way."

Koji had to smirk at this, "Basically you're saying you have no idea."

Tadashi went red in the face from the comment, "I do so have an idea I'm just not sure it's going to work."

"What? You thinking of the classic T.V move with slipping me a metal file to saw through the bars? Please Tadashi they have metal detectors here," Koji told him in an arrogant voice.

"Please, I had a much more realistic plan than that," Tadashi said while rolling his eyes.

"So," Koji said taking on a curious voice, "care to explain it to me?"

"How do you feel about having a little transfer?"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura had been moping around the house all day. She felt completely guilty about breaking Tadashi's heart. The look on his face when she told him she loved someone else was heart breaking and all her fault for being there.

Sumi had been quiet that day wanting to watch her new movie Kronk's New Groove (A/N sorry I just saw that movie while I was babysitting and thought it was funny so I put it in), which she had to admit was a pretty cute movie. She had thought the first one was pretty good and had always like Kuzco the emperor. He seemed to be Sumi's favourite as well.

She looked over at a part where Sumi couldn't stop laughing and watched the scene her daughter found so hilarious. On the scene she watched as the main character Kronk said something.

"_I know! I'll take a spoon, dig a tunnel until I reach the sewers, travel through the sewers until I find a field, live as Shepard and call myself Mary."_

Sakura smiled and shook her head as she watched her daughter enjoy that part. Sumi always enjoyed that part of the movie, even if she had been watching the movie three times already this day.

"Mommy! Did you hear what he said? Wasn't it funny?" she shouted over to her from the couch.

"Yes I did, it was pretty funny, imagine, meeting a guy named Mary."

"That would be funny," Sumi smiled. "I bet daddy would think this movie was too!"

Sakura's smile disappeared off her face and answered, "Yes, I think he would sweetie."

Sumi was too busy watching the movie to notice the difference in her mother's mood when she mentioned her father.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Syaoran had gotten off work early that day and was sitting at home wondering what he should do the rest of the day. He had decided last night before he finally fell asleep that he would tell Sakura how he felt. But he had no idea how he was going to tell her. With that guy that had come over last night, he realized he had competition for her and he had to make a move before he did.

He started pacing around his apartment wondering about what to do. Finally he decided to grab the phone and dial a number.

The phone rang for a little while before someone picked up. "Hello? Sakura?" he spoke into the phone. When the person on the other end confirmed it was her he spoke again. "It's Syaoran."

"**Hey Syaoran," Sakura said, "So what's up?"**

"Nothing much," Syaoran said nonchalantly, "But I was wondering something…" he trailed off.

"**What were you wondering?" Sakura asked curiously.**

"Are you busy tonight?" Syaoran asked hopefully.

"**Uhm, I don't think so… but I'd have to get a babysitter for Sumi if I did do anything."**

"You want to do something with me tonight?"

"**You mean like go on a date with you?" Sakura asked smiling to herself.**

"Well if you want to call it that than yes, it will be a date."

"**Hmm, I guess I could go out with you tonight."**

"So that's a yes?" Syaoran asked getting really nervous.

**Sakura laughed into the phone and nodded even though he couldn't see her, "Yes Syaoran, I'll go out with you tonight."**

Syaoran smiled to himself, "Great. Pick you up at seven?"

"**Sounds good," Sakura responded.**

"See you at seven then."

"**See you at seven," Sakura agreed and hung up.**

Syaoran sighed happily. He had a date with Sakura tonight. He had to make sure everything went as planned and he could tell her how he felt.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura was waiting for Syaoran to come and pick her up. Instead of bothering Nozomi to baby-sit her on such short notice, she decided to ask her dad to watch her that night. Sumi had loved the idea of staying at her grandpa's house and her dad always loved having Sumi around. She always worried that her dad was lonely living by himself. Her mom had died when she was a child and she and her brother had both moved out years ago leaving him all alone. At least tonight he had Sumi.

She heard a car pull up in the driveway and rushed to the window. She saw Syaoran walk out of the car and head over to the front door. A few seconds later she heard the doorbell ring and she rushed over to the door.

When she opened the door Syaoran was standing there in a suit. Seeing him in it showed her he was planning to take her somewhere fancy. She smiled at him and told him to come in.

Syaoran looked at what she was wearing, it was a simple black dress that showed off her curves, it was nice enough for where he was taking her.

Sakura grabbed her coat and purse and walked back to Syaoran, "Let's go!"

They got into Syaoran's car and drove off. After awhile when all was quiet, Sakura decided to speak, "So, where are you taking me tonight?"

"Do you like Italian?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah…" Sakura answered confused.

"Then you should like this place," Syaoran told her.

The rest of the ride was quiet after that. After a few minutes they pulled up in front of a restaurant called Da Nico.

"You're taking me here?" Sakura asked amazed. She had heard that this place had very good food. But she had also heard that they were expensive, Rika told her that she and her family had come here before and their meal cost about five hundred dollars. She said the appetizers were about a hundred dollars each! (A/N I went to New York for New Years and we went to this restaurant, there was eleven of us they gave us these huge appetizers in these bowls and each cost about one hundred dollars)

"Yup, good food here," was Syaoran's reply.

"But I've heard it's so expensive here! I don't want you to spend lots of money on me!" Sakura argued.

"The foods not expensive; just the appetizers," Syaoran reassured her.

"You sure?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I've eaten here before, I know what I'm talking about."

"Okay then…" Sakura said with a sigh.

They walked in and were seated. They chose what they wanted from the menu and ordered. Syaoran then decided to start a conversation. "So tell me something about you, something you don't usually tell people. I know you like The Clash, but what else?"

Sakura was quiet trying to think of an answer when finally she thought of something, "When I eat cookie dough ice cream, I like to eat all the cookie dough first before the ice cream, but by the time I get all the cookie dough the ice cream is usually melted to that means that I have to eat everything really fast."

"Interesting…" was all Syaoran said.

Sakura nodded, "Okay now tell me something about you."

Syaoran thought for a bit and then answered, "I time how long it takes me to read a page in a book and when I read the next page and it takes me longer to read then the first page I read it over until their closer in time."

Sakura laughed at that, "Why would you want to do that?"

Syaoran shrugged, "I just like taking the same amount of time reading a page in a book. I've done it as long as I can remember."

"Same with my ice cream," Sakura smiled and he smiled back.

Their food came and they ate. When Sakura was finished she looked at Syaoran, "You were right, they do have good food here."

Syaoran smirked at her, "Did you think I would lie to you?"

"Maybe," Sakura said playfully.

"Sakura, I'm hurt." Syaoran said in a playful tone as well while putting a hand over his heart.

Sakura laughed and the waiter came over and gave them their bill. Syaoran and Sakura got up and Syaoran paid for the meal. They walked out of the restaurant and got into Syaoran's car.

Syaoran started to drive Sakura home. "Thanks for taking me out for supper Syaoran. I really needed it. I wasn't really having a good day today."

"Why's that?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"Something that happened last night," Sakura said with a sigh.

"What happened? Were you not happy about the movie night?"

"No, no, the movie night was fun, it was when Tadashi was there…"

"Tadashi?" Syaoran asked confused.

"The guy that showed up before you left," Sakura answered.

"Oh…" Syaoran said realizing who she was talking about, "him."

"Yeah…"

"Well, what happened?"

"He told me he was in love with me," Sakura said sadly.

Syaoran's eyes widened. So he was right, that guy did have feelings for her. "What did you say?"

"I told him I only saw him as a friend," Sakura answered. After a few moments she continued, "And that I already had feelings for someone else."

Syaoran kept his eyes focused on the road. So maybe she still did have feelings for Koji and when Tadashi confessed she told him that. Everything was quiet until they reached Sakura's driveway.

Sakura had noticed that Syaoran had been quiet since she said that she had feelings for someone else instead of Tadashi. Maybe he was wondering whom she had feelings for but didn't want to ask. So right before she was about to open the door to get out she turned to Syaoran, "Syaoran…"

He turned to look at her when she spoke and was silently telling her to continue, "The person I told Tadashi I had feelings for…was you."

Syaoran sat their shocked staring at her. Sakura got nervous, "Well…are you going to say anything?"

Instead of saying something, Syaoran leaned in closer to her and took a hold of her chin and kissed her softly.

When they pulled apart Sakura smiled, "So I guess you're saying you having feelings for me too?"

"Yes," Syaoran replied before he kissed her passionately. Sakura put her arms around his neck while they kissed. When they pulled apart again she spoke.

"You want to come in? Sumi is staying at my dad's tonight."

"I think I will," Syaoran replied and they both got out of the car.

TBC

A/N And there is the twelfth chapter of I Thought he was Perfect and YAY Syaoran and Sakura are together! The story should be ending soon and I think I'm going to get rid of Series Stars cause it's starting to bore me. Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter and remember to read and review! Ciao!


	13. The reason I did what I did was because

I Thought he was Perfect

A/N okay here's the next chapter to the story. I personally don't like it but it needs to be here to get to the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does, but I do own this plot.

Recap of chapter 12…

"You want to come in? Sumi is staying at my dad's tonight."

"I think I will," Syaoran replied and they both got out of the car.

Chapter 13: I Did What I Did Because…

It had been a month since Syaoran and Sakura had gotten together and Tadashi had finally been able to get Koji out of jail. He had used his computer skills to hack into files to transfer Koji to another prison, except Koji would really be coming to stay with him. He had been afraid at first that he wouldn't get away with it, but it sure paid to become an officer of law so he knew a few things about what he was doing. He thought this was as good a time as any to have Koji finally out since he had found out about Sakura's new relationship.

He had also heard she had finally gotten enough nerve to tell Sumiko about Koji and why he wasn't around and why she was with that boyfriend now. He could never remember his name. It was Li something wasn't it? He shook the thoughts out of his head and looked at the man sitting on his couch.

"So what's the plan of action?" he asked Koji.

Time in prison had really done something to Koji. His black hair had gotten longer, it had once been short but now was starting to come down his neck, he had a bit of a beard because he hadn't been shaving while he was locked up, and he was a lot bigger now, he had been built before but because they made them work out more in the prison his muscles were even bigger. All in all, he was pretty scary looking now; there was something about the convicts that made them scary to look at, even if you had known them all your life.

"Simple, I want to kill Sakura," Koji said in an emotionless voice.

Tadashi held back a wince when he heard Koji's tone. He didn't like the idea of Koji killing Sakura, but she had to pay for rejecting him for someone else, so he was going to allow this.

"And how are you planning on doing that?" Tadashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was just planning on shooting her," Koji answered.

"Come on man, are you sure you really want to kill her?" Tadashi asked. He was now starting to regret letting Koji out. "I mean you loved her."

"The key word there is loved," Koji said with a glare. He hated talking about how much he used to love Sakura. "That disappeared the day she sent me away."

"I think you're lying," Tadashi stated crossing his arms over his chest. "I think you still love her but you're angry for her getting you arrested so you like to say you don't love her when really you're just hurt."

Koji stared at him and then looked down at his lap. He was quiet for a few moments before he finally spoke again, "You should have become a shrink."

Tadashi smirked in triumph, "So I'm right?"

Koji nodded his head sadly, "I love her so much but after what she did… I just feel that getting rid of her will make us even."

"Why do think it will make you even?" Tadashi asked confused.

"She ended my life when she sent me away, so now I have to end hers."

"Man, you have issues," Tadashi sighed. "Why did you do it anyway?"

"Do what?" Koji asked.

"Kill all those girls."

"Oh," Koji sighed. "I guess, I just thought I was doing them a favor. I mean their lives couldn't be that great if they were nothing but prostitutes so I thought death would make them happy."

Tadashi just stared at him. He couldn't even think of anything to say to Koji about what he just said.

"You can say something anytime you know," Koji grumbled.

"You deserved to get locked up."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Syaoran was sitting in his office at work. He couldn't wait until it was time to go home, he was taking Sakura out again tonight. He didn't know why he had to come in today; he had no case to work on. It had been slow for a while.

He was sitting at his desk fiddling with a pen. It had always been a habit of his when he got bored.

Just then, Eriol walked into the room. He sat down in the chair across from him on the other side of his desk.

"What do you want?" Syaoran asked the minute he sat down.

Eriol put on an offended look, "What? I need a reason to come and see my best friend?"

"Yes," Syaoran said.

"That hurt man," Eriol said while putting his hand over his heart.

"Do you think I care?" Syaoran asked.

"Point taken," Eriol nodded. "So how've you been?"

"Fine," Syaoran stated.

"How's your girlfriend?" Eriol continued to ask questions.

"She's fine," Syaoran smiled when he thought of Sakura. "I'm taking her out later."

Eriol nodded, "And her kid?"

"She doesn't mind me being around," Syaoran told him. "What are you trying to get at Eriol?"

Eriol sighed, "I need a place to stay tonight."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "Why? You have a house with your wife."

"She kicked me out!" Eriol cried.

"Now why would she do that?" Syaoran asked with raised eyebrows.

"It's only temporary I swear! She'll let me back in soon I know it!" Eriol continued.

"But Eriol, why did she kick you out?"

Eriol looked down and started playing with his fingers, "You know how Tomoyo can get pretty emotional and gets really mad over the smallest things?"

Syaoran nodded.

Eriol sighed and continued, "She freaked out when I forgot our anniversary. She told me to get out and not come back for a few days."

"You forgot your anniversary? That's never good man," Syaoran shook his head at him.

"I know! And I didn't mean to! But I did and now my wife who makes problems out of nothing told me not to come back until she's cooled down."

"And you want to stay with me?" Syaoran asked.

"Well I thought it would be cheaper than a motel," Eriol shrugged.

Syaoran shook his head at his friend. He had to make the mistake of marrying Tomoyo…"Alright, you can stay with me, but this better be only temporary."

"Thank you!" Eriol jumped up from his chair. "Now I have to go buy flowers and give them to Tomoyo!"

With that he ran out of the room leaving Syaoran alone. Thinking about his friend and his wife made him start to wonder what it would be like if he got married. If he ever made a mistake and forgot something like an anniversary, would his wife pull the same thing as Tomoyo? He hoped not.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura had just finished getting ready for her date with Syaoran tonight. Sumiko had asked to stay at her father's again tonight, which she had gladly agreed to.

She had been happy that her daughter had seemed to get attached to Syaoran so quickly. She had taken the news pretty had at first. She had seen her kiss him and was wondering what was going on because the man she ever saw her kiss was Koji. That was when Sakura had to explain to her about how she and Koji had gotten a divorce. She also had to explain what a divorce was. She then had to explain about Koji being arrested. It had been difficult for the four-year-old to understand what her father had done, but she finally did and Sakura had never been happier because she no longer had to lie to her.

She heard the doorbell ring and knew that Syaoran was here now. She grabbed her purse and jacket and raced to the door.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," he smiled back. "Ready to go?"

"Yup," she said while walking out and closing the door.

They got into Syaoran's car and headed to the restaurant. They had been enjoying themselves and just loving each other's company.

Sakura then caught site of someone in the restaurant. He had a hat on and she couldn't see his face, but something told her she knew him. She frowned to herself wondering who it could be.

"What's the matter?" Syaoran asked seeing her frown.

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts of the man and looked over to Syaoran and smiled a small smile and shook her head, "It's nothing."

Syaoran didn't believe her but decided to let it go for now.

'Who is he?' Sakura asked herself.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Koji had been watching her. He had wanted to see how she was since he was gone. He had followed her as she had come to this restaurant with that man. He watched as she looked happy and couldn't help but feel angry. That used to be him sitting with her, but not anymore.

How could Sakura just start seeing someone else? They had been together for so long. Tadashi was right; she had found a new love.

He saw when she looked over at him and started to stare. He saw her frown as if trying to see if she knew who he was and he was happy that he wore a hat to hide who he was.

He watched them longer and saw them get up. They went to go pay and left the restaurant. He got up after them and followed. He watched as the guy took her home and she invited him into THEIR house. The guy went in and he had an idea of what they were doing in there. He decided he was going to get everything over with tonight.

Tonight he was finally going to get even with Sakura. He checked to see if his gun was loaded and walked towards the house.

TBC

A/N here's the thirteenth chapter! I hope you guys like the final chapter is coming up! Remember to read and review! Ciao


	14. I Love You

I Thought he was Perfect

A/N and I'm back with the final chapter to I Thought he was Perfect. I hope you are all satisfied with it and you think the ending is good for the story. I planned to end this story with this ending since the beginning and I will be very hurt if nobody likes it  anyways here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. I do own this plot though.

Recap of Chapter 13…

He watched them longer and saw them get up. They went to go pay and left the restaurant. He got up after them and followed. He watched as the guy took her home and she invited him into THEIR house. The guy went in and he had an idea of what they were doing in there. He decided he was going to get everything over with tonight.

Tonight he was finally going to get even with Sakura. He checked to see if his gun was loaded and walked towards the house.

Chapter 14: I Love You

Tadashi looked at the clock in his house. Koji had been gone for a long time. He wondered what his little convict of a friend was doing right now. He hoped he had a disguise on.

He sat around his house for a few minutes longer before he decided to head out and look for him. Tomoeda wasn't that big so he could find him if he were out on the streets. He stood up, grabbed his car keys and left the house to look for his friend.

He was driving right by Koji's old house when he saw him walking up to the door.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Koji didn't realize what was going on when the car pulled up in front of the house he was about to walk into. He hadn't even noticed the car was there until he heard a familiar voice softly calling his name.

"Koji," the voice called.

Koji turned around and saw Tadashi sitting in his car staring at him. He walked over to him, "Hey Tadashi."

"What are you doing?" Tadashi growled angrily. "Do you want Sakura and that guy to see you? To know you escaped from prison?"

"I want to get this over with tonight," Koji stated seriously.

"What do you mean?" Tadashi asked confused. He was really starting to wonder how crazy this man really was.

"I saw her," Koji said brokenly. "I saw her on her date with that guy. I want to kill her before I have to deal with seeing them together again."

"What were you expecting to do?" Tadashi asked raising an eyebrow. "Charge in there with that gun in your hand and say 'I'm going to kill you now cause I can't stand seeing you with another man even though we're divorced'?"

"I hadn't really thought that far…" Koji said looking down embarrassed.

Tadashi rolled his eyes at his friend and said in a comforting voice, "I'll go in with you and watch your back."

Koji looked up at him with a shocked expression on his face, "I never thought I'd be hearing something like that from you."

"What do you mean?" Tadashi asked confused.

"You're different. Ever since you helped me out of that hellhole. It's like Sakura rejecting you made you a new man."

Tadashi got a dark look in his eyes when Koji reminded him about Sakura rejecting him, "Well people change and certain events in our lives is what causes that change."

"Whatever man," Koji muttered. "Let's just get this over with."

"Right behind you," Tadashi said getting out of his car and the two men headed into the house.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura was cuddling with Syaoran on the couch. She still couldn't get her mind off of the man she saw in the restaurant. He was so mysterious and she got a bad vibe from him. She had been quiet since they got here thinking about that stranger.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"You're quiet," Syaoran stated.

"It's nothing," Sakura said, she didn't want to worry him with her thoughts about the man she saw.

"Liar," Syaoran said, "tell me what's really bothering you."

Sakura sighed, "It's just that, I saw this man in the restaurant and he looked familiar but I couldn't place him and, I don't know, he gave me a bad vibe."

"I think you're worrying about nothing," Syaoran told her comfortingly.

"Maybe you're right," Sakura sighed, "it's probably just my imagination."

"You could be wrong," a voice that was foreign to them spoke from the doorway to the living room. Sakura knew that voice all too well. She looked hesitantly at who was standing in the doorway and almost fainted at the site.

Koji stood there in the doorway glaring at her. She started to shake and Syaoran put his hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down. "Wh- wha- what are you doing here?" Sakura stuttered.

"It's time for you to pay Sakura," Koji said walking into the room.

"Don't come any closer," Syaoran said standing up and blocking his path from coming any closer to Sakura.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Koji sneered. "This is my house too you know."

"You're not welcomed here Koji!" Sakura yelled standing up and getting behind Syaoran.

"I don't care if I am or not," Koji glared at them. "I just came to do one thing." After he said that, he started to advance closer to them making Sakura step back in fear while Syaoran stayed put not wanting him to pass and get near her.

"I won't let you get near her," Syaoran stated glaring at the man that had made his way in front of him.

"That's why he has help," another voice called from the doorway. Sakura and Syaoran looked in the direction of the voice and saw Tadashi standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Tadashi?" Sakura asked with her eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

"Giving my buddy here a hand," Tadashi stated gesturing over to Koji making Koji smirk at Syaoran.

"I thought you were supposed to be an officer of the law," Syaoran narrowed his eyes.

Tadashi shrugged and simply said, "So was Koji."

Syaoran growled angrily, "You'll pay for helping him."

"Meh, I was the one who helped him out of jail too, so what," Tadashi said like it was no big deal.

"How could you?" Sakura asked appalled at what he had done.

"Because Koji needed to see what his wife had been up to while he was gone, as you can see, he wasn't too happy with what he saw," Tadashi answered.

"Bastard!" Syaoran yelled starting to attack Koji since Tadashi was still on the other side of the room. Koji was too fast being used to getting into fights in prison and moved out of the way before he could hit him.

Syaoran stumbled from missing his target so Koji took this opportunity to go over to Sakura. Before Syaoran could do anything about it, Tadashi was already starting to pick a fight with him.

The two men were practically rolling around on the floor fighting with the other. Neither of them wanted to lose. Syaoran wanted to get the fight over with so he could help Sakura, but Tadashi wouldn't give up.

While they were fighting, Sakura was moving back in fear while Koji was getting closer to her. He had the scariest look in his eyes that made her shudder.

"It was you I saw in the restaurant," she said. "Wasn't it?"

"Of course," Koji stated in a cold voice. "Who else could it have been? Santa Clause?"

"Why do you want to do this Koji?" Sakura asked getting scared that she was getting closer to the wall.

"You ruined my life when you sent me away," Koji continued to speak coldly to her. "I loved you and you sent me away."

"I couldn't live with a murderer," Sakura said softly with tears in her eyes. "Did you think it didn't hurt me too? I was hurt that you would do something like that behind my back!"

"You wouldn't have understood! I thought I was helping them!" Koji shouted angrily at her.

"How is destroying their lives helping them?" Sakura asked, she was terrified now; she had now hit the wall and had nowhere else to go.

"I can't explain it," Koji stated. "I thought I was sending them to a better place, that's all."

"But you hurt your family!" Sakura cried. "What about your daughter? She has to live the rest of her life knowing her father was a killer!"

"She can get over it," Koji grumbled. "But she's going to have to do it without her mother." As he said that he pulled out the gun he had hidden from her and held in front of her.

Sakura froze. Everything in her mind went blank when he showed her that gun. She swallowed a lump that was beginning to form in her throat and squeaked, "Koji, don't be to hasty now."

"I'm not here to play games Sakura," Koji stated cocking back the gun getting ready to fire.

"I don't think you're going to shoot me Koji," Sakura said taking a deep breath and started to walk forward. She had an idea and she could only hope it would work.

"And why don't you?" Koji asked starting to get a little nervous holding the gun.

"I just don't," Sakura whispered. She continued to walk closer until she was right in front of him.

Syaoran and Tadashi had stopped their brawl on the floor to see what was going on between the once happy couple. They saw that Koji had the gun pointed at Sakura and she was just walking closer.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Syaoran asked scared for her life. He just had a feeling one of them was going to die tonight; he just hoped it wasn't Sakura. "Get away from him!"

"Come on Koji!" Tadashi yelled after Syaoran had finished. "Just get it over with so we can go!"

"Shut the hell up!" Syaoran shouted and punched Tadashi in the face and they continued to fight.

"Why don't you think I'm going to kill you?" Koji asked trying to get a hold of him self and kept the gun pointed at Sakura's abdomen.

Sakura was now standing right in front of Koji and his gun. She silently hoped her plan would work. "Because Koji, I love you."

She had said it so softly like it had been said straight from the heart with a small smile but everyone in the room had heard her. All the men were so shocked they froze at everything they were doing. Syaoran and Tadashi had stopped their fighting on the floor and stared while Koji stood frozen holding the gun, he was no longer aware of what was happening. He couldn't believe she had said she loved him.

All of a sudden the silence in the room had been ended by a gunshot. Koji fell to the floor holding a bloody wound on his chest. Tadashi and Syaoran pulled away from their fight and limped over and watched as Koji gasped for breath while Sakura stood there holding the gun that had once been in Koji's hand.

"You…tricked…me…" he rasped out. "You…told…me…you…loved…me…only…to…grab…my gun."

Sakura had tears welling up in her eyes as she dropped the gun. She had thought that if she could do something to stun Koji long enough she could grab the gun and beat him to the shot. Her plan had worked but now she felt guilty because she knew he was going to die. He may have deserved it, but it didn't stop the guilt. "I'm sorry."

"I am…too," Koji whispered before he closed his eyes forever.

"Koji!" Tadashi cried over his fallen friend.

"I'm calling the police," stated Syaoran. He walked over to the phone in the living room and called the police. Tadashi was too busy mourning Koji to notice that he called the police.

Syaoran walked over to Sakura who was sitting on the couch in tears. She couldn't believe she had actually killed a man! To make it worse, her ex-husband!

He sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her beside him and she placed her head on his shoulder. "The police are on their way."

"It's finally over isn't it? Koji's always going to haunt me in my dreams now," Sakura sniffled.

"No he won't," Syaoran said softly. "He's going to a place where he can never bother you again."

The police arrived and called the paramedics to take Koji's lifeless body and took Tadashi away. Sakura and Syaoran were finally alone together without any interruptions.

"Syaoran," Sakura said quietly. She had finally stopped her crying.

"Yeah?" he asked gently.

"I love you," she said hugging him to her burying her face into his chest. "Don't ever leave me please."

"I love you too Sakura," Syaoran said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him. "And I don't plan on ever leaving you."

The End!

A/N yay! It's finally over! Though I'm a little sad I'll never get to write this story anymore and happy I finally finished it! Koji finally got what he deserved and Sakura and Syaoran are finally together that's what I call a happy ending. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this cause I had fun writing this chapter I knew exactly how I was going to end it from the very beginning and I hope it satisfied you all! Anyways I don't really think there's a point in saying read and review cause it's never going to get updated again cause it's complete but you know it's tradition to end all end author notes with it so read and review! Ciao!


End file.
